


The Promise

by sienna_smilla



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angry Will, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Will, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hannibal Loves Will, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Murder daughter, Oral Sex, POV Hannibal, POV Will, Possessive Hannibal, Post-Season/Series 03, Pre-Europe, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Romance, Ruin Porn, Separation Anxiety, Smut, True Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vulnerable Hannibal, Will Loves Hannibal, cliff fall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 41,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sienna_smilla/pseuds/sienna_smilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter did not fall from the cliff. Will passed out in Hannibals arms and while they hide out in the house at the ocean, old baggage has to be reclaimed and decisions to be made that carry long lasting consequences for everyone involved. But first: Will returns to Baltimore to face unfinished business and Hannibal goes into hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native speaker, so please apologize if there are mistakes.I am thankful for kudos and comments hope you will enjoy this take on their life after the finale scene!

Will woke up.

First there was silence. Had he not just been surrounded by black water, swallowed whole by the darkness of the sea never to return home again? 

Then came the pain. 

It all happenend in a matter of seconds, his eyes were still closed. He started to feel his body aching and tried to move his left arm first. Then the right one. One thousand bee stings seemed to rush through his shoulder and merge inside his neck . But he was able to sit up and his eyelids slid open to face..

White walls, in the dimmish color of early mourning hours. 

He found himself tugged into a warm blanket in a room he had never seen before. He looked outside and realized that he had been listening to the sound of waves, since the moment he awoke from his deep, almost unconscious sleep. 

Could it be real? Was he still at the oceanside?

Suddenly memory flooded the sensitive parts of his brain and the pain he felt in his arm increased. 

_The dragon, the fight, all the blood..deep black in the light of the moon, covering his chest, his face.._

_And ... Hannibal._

His heartbeat rose. Where was Hannibal?!

Will gathered all the energy he could find to sit up fully.  Then his fingers examined his cheek.. and he almost screamed his pain into the soundless mourning hours. He recognized a soft fabric that had been taped neatly over the stabbing wound..

_The knife in his cheek.._

_The knife, sliding into the dragons flesh easily, without resistance.._

Will felt his body shaking. All he could think about was to get up and look for Hannibal. 

_We did fall over the cliff together.. why am I here?_

As his toes touched ground, the throbbing pain in his head and chest became almost unbearable and he thought of giving in, falling back into the blankets for another round of sleep. Let go. But then he was on his feet and step by step, managed to approach the door. He opened it and saw the room in front of him that he and Hannibal had invaded together, the evening before the dragons attack. 

There had been a moment of silent reunion as they stood across from each other, for the first time in years without a glass wall to separate them..

Will found himself wishing for a moment, that they would have had more time to talk. A closed, exactly defined chapter of time, like the hour of a therapy session, the way they used to share it in Baltimore on so many occasions back in the days. Why was it, that Will still had good memories of the conversations with Hannibal Lecter even after everything that had gone to pieces between them during the last years. Long after the teacup had shattered. 

He didnt even dare to go there for now. He stepped out into the open room and felt a cold breeze on his face. When he approached the center of the room, his eyes found the scene of the first shot again and memories rushed through his mind once again. 

_When Hannibal had sunk to the floor, bleeding like a wounded animal, his eyes asking for support.._

There was no blood on the floor. Someone had been cleaning up.. A cool breeze made Will shiver. His eyes moved towards the hollow door frame and found broken rests of glass and the upper edge of the giant cliff above the Atlantic in the distance. 

There, with his back towards him, looking out onto the sea, stood Hannibal Lecter. 

He wore a dark suit. Not the clean, white hospital clothing of the ,Baltimore hospital for the criminally insane‘ that he had been forced to wear and that Will had grown so familiar with. Not the skin he had accepted, so someone would always know where to find him... 

Will stepped out into the cold mourning and Dr. Lecter turned around. 

He looked at him with the specific look Will Graham had gotten to know over the years. Awake. With an unanswered question on his lips. It had always been there. Maybe not the same one, but always a taste of genuine curiosity. The man was fond of knowledge. And way beyond the normal measures of intelligence. Will had always admired that in Hannibal. 

A soft smile lingered on his lips, he didn't say a word. Will approached him slowly, on trembling, weak feet. 

'Good morning Will.' He nodded gently. His attitude was all back to the elegant, educated man Will had gotten to know years ago in Jack Crawford's office. Nothing would tell an uninvolved bystander that this man had just spent several years behind prison bars. Will was surprised himself about how fast Hannibal could return to his old appearance. 

'Hannibal'. Will nodded politely. 

_Hannibal in his arms..drowning in blood that spattered from his cheek and chest. The beat of his own heart..or did it belong to the other man´s body? Why on earth where they still alive?_

He chuckled. Hannibal raise an eyebrow. A question in his eye again. 

'I dreamed we fell from the cliff.' Wills words were spilling fast over his lips. ,It feels so real. Like as if it wasn't a dream at all.‘ 

'Or. You pushed me?' Lecter smiled, mischiviously. 

Will thought about it. Everything still felt unreal. It reminded him of the hallucinations back in time, when the encephalitis was numbing his mind... Was he in reality now? How could he make sure? He looked at his hand. Counted his fingers. One, two, three, four. Four fingers, one thumb. Nothing moved. 

_This is real._

Hannibal took a step towards him and examined the younger man for a second. 

'You are still confused,Will. Come back in. I'll make you breakfast.' 

Will remembered Hannibal's shot wound and looked towards the spot, where the bullet must have hit the other man´s body. He didn't see anything under Hannibal's dark suit. Then his eyes searched the ground for the dragon.. and found a dark stain, deeply graved into the concrete. Hannibal hadn't been able to wash it off fully. Will could still make out, on which exact spot the dragon had sunk to the ground, beaten and stabbed to death by both him and Hannibal.

'Where´s the dragon?' He asked lost in his thoughts. 

'I took care of it.' Hannibal passed him by and walked into the house. 'You need to get some energy into your system Will. You have lost a big amount of blood yesterday night. I will help you gain some strength again.'

Hannibal vanished inside the house and Will followed him inside. To his surprise, there was more room than he had expected. A small, but well equipped kitchen in Hannibal's favored, postmodern style was installed in a room to the left of the room Will had slept in. When he entered it, the older man had taken out several kitchen tools and ingredients to prepare a meal and Will asked himself at which point in time Hannibal had managed to arrange this since he had declared that no one had lived here in a long time after their arrival the night before. 

'How´s your shot wound?' Will asked. 

'It hurts. But I managed to pull out the bullet and bandaged it as good as possible. Fortunately for me, it was a grazing shot so it stopped bleeding several hours ago. I guess I got lucky. The dragon wanted to provide me with as much consciousness as possible during the ,changing‘ process.'

Will shook his head, half in amusement, half in disbelief. 'Did you actually.. sleep at all? How late is it?' 

Hannibal looked at Will for a moment, while cutting tomatoes on a chopping board with brisk fingers. Back in his element, it didn't take Will much emphathy to understand and feel, how enjoyable this simple task of providing ingredients felt to the Doctor. 

'I couldn‘t sleep. Had to take care of some things. You were wounded.'

Things felt way to peaceful. 

_Why is the FBI nowhere around? How is it possible that we are still alone?_

The pain of Will‘s chest wound rushed back in with a sudden force that made him moan. 'Ouuch'

'Don't touch it. It will be sore for a while. I bandaged and disinfected it. Still needs healing. You will have to give it some time.'

The Doctor looked up. He seemed to sense Wills unanswered questions. A part of him seemed to enjoy the disorientation of his former patient. The way he seemed.. helpless and in need of explanations. Will could feel it. 

'Chiyoh is inaugurated. We hide out here today. The FBI has no clues, no idea where their dragon went to kill their cannibal...or the other way around.' He smiled victoriously. Will was not sure if he felt like returning Hannibal's smile and avoided his eyes almost like in the early stages of their times together. ,The land I own out here is not tied to my real name, nor to my family. I have always liked to have a place to.. withdraw..from time to time.‘

He paused, as if searching his mind for more he could give Will. And a strange veil seemed to cross over his eyes. Was it sadness? 

,Everything else is arranged. But you still need some more rest, Will. ' 

Will could feel Hannibal's eyes on him. Then returned the look. 

'There is still time to leave now, you know? I could guide you back home today if there is any point for you Will.' Hannibal paused, seemed lost in thought again.

' _This is all I ever wanted for you Will. For both of us.'_

Will shook his head mechanically. Then moved closer. Hannibal had just finished his dish, serving ..something familiar. Will smiled lightly as he took the plate. 

,I remember this dish from one of the first occasions you and me met..when we first had breakfast together..do you recall it?'

Hannibal smiled back, nodded. 'I guess I just favor certain recipes and like to rethink them..but not entirely change them at the same time.' 

'You fixed me up, cleaned my wounds? Yours ? And aren‘t tired?`Will asked while chewing the first bite of Hannibal's breakfast. The meat tasted..sweet..fresh. He tried to ignore it and swallowed. Hannibal looked pleased. 

'I did what needed to be done. You, poor Will, passed out after the dragon was put to rest. Well, not entirely at that second.' Hannibal gave him the very specific look, that Will had gotten to know so well and that still didn‘t feel normal, but way to close and to intimate and he couldn‘t even dare to adress the feelings it gave him in his own mind. Why was he still unable to remember? The confusion reminded him of the time when Hannibal had drugged him before.. 

'You did not give me drugs HANNIBAL`His voice was firm, with an angry undertone. Hannibal glanced up for a second, then lowered his eyes onto his plate again. 

'No, Will Graham. And I promise I won‘t lie this time. You passed out..In my arms.'

Silence. 

_Ok, I remember this._ Will tried to pull himself together to remember the events of the last night.

'You killed the dragon Will.' Hannibal sounded victorious again. 

'WE killed it together. ' Will replied. 

'Yes.' Hannibal passed him by and took a closer seat, opposite of him. 

_Just like in his old office days. Once a therapist, always a therapist._ Will thought to himself. 

He faced the older man. Looked him straight in the eyes.

'Don't dare to fuck with me, Hannibal. I‘m not joking.' 

Silence again. Hannibal's gaze, innocent as always was dipped in thoughtfulness. 

,I want you to trust me Will. You did yesterday night. Don‘t let go of the things you have developed for yourself. You have gone to new places and no one can take this away from you. ' 

In the calm, deep sound of Hannibal's voice, Will sensed that the natural authority of the Doctor‘s character was almost fully restored. And a part of him regretted having played a major part in Hannibal's liberation. He did not look old, like in the cold, clean cell in Baltimore anymore. His maroon eyes had returned to their fast pace and his pale skin gleamed as the first sunbeams of the day suddenly broke through the window and made him blink. He closed his eyes for a moment. Inhaled. Breathed out, peacefully. His eyes back on Will. 

'As I said before Will. You are free to go. Anytime. I won't come after you. You just have to say the word.' 

Satisfaction on Hannibal's face. 

_Is this your way of rejecting me now, Hannibal?_

Will wasn't sure he understood right. Confusion, the old, clumsy feeling creeped into his brain again. He swallowed the last piece of Dolarhyde that Hannibal had served him this morning, then got up from his chair. 

Hannibal seemed to catch Wills confusion.

'My dear friend. I think you should rest some more. Go back to sleep.'  

 


	2. Chapter 2

Will woke up again.

He remembered mumbled voices and sounds through a veil of half-sleep and coulnd´t grasp the time frame that must have passed since his breakfast with Hannibal. Did he sleep for minutes, hours? He recalled Hannibal‘s presence close to him and being covered up with a blanket.

When he fully managed to open his eyes, he realized that night had already fallen. He must have slept all through the day and as he started to stretch his long legs, his limbs felt stiff and the stinging pain in his upper chest and shoulder returned in an instant.

Now his surroundings took shape again. He recognized the light of candles, mild and warm and counted three of them on a shelf next to his feet, which were spread over the full lenght of the very comfortable grey couch, that he had laid down earlier this morning to get some sleep.

It was another tastefully decorated room in this surprisingly well equipped and vast house. Will was reminded of the fact that Hannibal liked surprises in his interieurs and the designs he chose for the rooms he lived in. His house in Baltimore had been full of secretive and excentrically furnished spaces, ready to be discovered by tipsy party guests - and some of them: Private, equipped with rare antiques, only there to satisfy the Doctor‘s need for beautiful things.

Hannibal sat across from him in an armchair, his eyes closed.

Will knew immediately that the other man was awake.

_Has he been waiting for me?_

Will tried to calm himself at this thought, still not fully comfortable with the other man‘s presence.

'Hannibal.', he spoke into the twilight of the room. A statement with a slight question mark attached.

The Doctor opened his eyes and they both looked at each other in silence for a long second.

Then Hannibal got up from his chair and took a seat at the end of Will‘s couch, while trying not to disturb his former patients position.

'May I?' he asked politely as always- all the well mannered gentleman he had been raised to become. He opened the small medical kit that had been resting on his lap and took out something that looked like an ointment to Will and a small cloth of white cotton.

Will instinctivly pulled his legs up and tried to sit straight up, rubbing and blinking his eyes at the same time.

His mind returned to the idea that Hannibal had probably waited for a long time next to him for him to wake up. By now, the Doctor himself looked worn out with deep shadows under his eyes.

 _Also only human._  Will thought to himself.

Hannibal poured the ointment onto the cloth in his hand, then moved closer and hesitating, shot a glance at Will who understood that the other man was seeking his permission to nurse him.

_You try to kill my wife. You nurse me. You knife me in your kitchen. You write me love letters of human flesh.._

Hannibal seemed to read Wills reoccuring confusion, but still continued his approach.

'May I? This need‘s some more attention.' he said.

Will nodded and lowered his eyes as the Doctor moved closer. It felt..strangely familiar. Wanted and unwanted at the same time. As he sensed the faint odor of the unique combination of Hannibal's skin and his favored men‘s fragrance in the air.. the picture of another occasion, long ago, occured on the movie screen behind his forehead..

_Hannibal's hand..washing his own in warm water..The stinging pain of the punch that faded in the imtimate moment of being taken care of by another human being so tenderly._

Will wasn´t a loner anymore like back then. And through Molly's love and care used to human touch now. But sitting here, being nursed by Hannibal felt different and took up all of Wills attention. He found himself lost in the quiet embrace of this moment as the other man unbuttoned his shirt and exposed Will‘s shivering skin and the bandage he had carefully fixed over the knife wound while Will had been asleep. 

'This will hurt a bit.'

He removed the bandage gently, touched Will the way he handled his vegetables..not the way he touched his prey. Then he lowered the ointment soaked cloth onto Wills skin and an echo of yesterdays pain raced through Wills body. He bit his tongue, but his breath had taken up speed already and he couldn´t surpress a mourn.

Hannibal rose his eyebrow slightly, continuing his work.

,Don‘t worry, Will. This will be better soon. I will give you some more pain killers. The wound in your face will be a nice scar though.‘

,Not the first one on my body‘ Will mumbled in pain. 

,Indeed.‘ Hannibal understood the side blow. ,But this one will be always a victorious one to remember.‘

Again. A certain, untamed satisfaction lay in Hannibals tone. The same Will had spotted in his eyes hours before and a part of him wanted to push the other man away and tell him, that no, he hadn´t got it all in the end and he had made to many, too bad mistakes to deserve Will's presence..but another part of him knew, that Hannibal's joy was actually his own. That there had something happened in the last screaming seconds of the beast, that deserved attention and could not be taken back anymore. 

,I guess it might.' he stated dryly.

He knew there was also a question hidden behind Hannibal's tender and confident fascade. The question of why Will had helped him and what it all meant in return. Will, himself, had been poundering the same question since he had left Bedelia DuMaurier‘s office three weaks earlier. The realization he had found there, left every bit of his life and soul uneasy and turned him into a landscape of question marks, before long nighthours awake and sweat soaking half-dreams finally seemed to gather the pieces together. Drawn from his own unconsciousness.

_Could it really be true?_

Will hadn‘t been able to find a satisfying answer for himself before things happened very quickly and the events had forced him to act without contemplating all the outcomes.

Now it was his time to adress the mess inside of him. And he took a deep breath of air, while Hannibal, who seemed to sense the tension with his hypersensitive mind, moved an inch away to soak another piece of cloth in water, before lowering it onto Will's skin again. 

,You know, I was consulting Dr. Du Maurier during the last months.‘ Will brought up. The warm water felt good on his bare skin, even as it touched the stitching spots.

 ,Oh.‘ Hannibal seemed surprised. ,That sounds delightful. I will pay her a visit one of this days.‘

He paused for a second, then continued with a curious undertone in his voice. ,And why did you see the Dr., Will?'

,Because me and Bedelia have something in common. She knows you better than anyone else does and I needed to understand my own frustration with you.'

,So, what did you find?' Hannibal Lecter applied a new, sterile patch and bandage across Will‘s wound, fixed it quickly, and then moved back to sit up straight. He rose an eyebrow in the charming way, that Will had found himself intrigued by years ago in the Doctor‘s office.

,I tried to conclude why you would rather live behind prison bars by your own choice than in freedom and why you sent the dragon to kill my family.‘

The space between the two of them was suddenly filled with silence and seemed too small.

Will who had avoided to meet Hannibals eyes during the last minutes on the couch, now looked straight into the other man´s eyes and found astoundingly.. an obviously unsettled Hannibal who anticipated Will‘s next words.

,Me and you already talked ourselves through the first part. You let yourself be caught, so I would always know where to find you. But the rest..There was something about you Hannibal, I never quite got my head around..I think I do now.‘

The silence between them expanded exponentially to the way their eyes locked without a conscious decision. And Will had to lower his head as he felt the arrival of a powerful force inside of him, that he couldn´t welcome just yet.

Hannibal found his voice first again. 

,That I, myself have been guilty of being too fond of you, since the very first day I met you in Jack‘s office, Will?‘ he concluded. 

Will looked up in surprise.

The older man smirked, exposing small wrinkles around his eyes. But there was a tension in his gaze, one that Will only knew from the view occasions he had seen Hannibal act out his violent nature before. And now he remembered clearly, how Hannibal, fully out of breath, had held him in a tight embrace the night before.

_His hands sliding up and down Will's back.. into his hair and up his cheek.._

Something inside of Will felt indignant, they way he had often felt in his earlier years, when other people got too close to him or threatened him with intimacy. But he pushed that part of him back and fought himself into full awareness.

_He needed to be here. Now. With Hannibal._

He just blinked as a reply. Still unable to verbalize his own nagging thoughts. The therapist had always known better how to adress uncomfortable truths.

Hannibal moved closer. His voice was lower, almost a whisper when he spoke again.

,I am guilty of this crime, Will Graham. But having been an older gentleman myself I would have never dared to..‘ he was searching for words ,..offer you more than my genuine friendship and concern.‘

As thoughtful and carefully selected as the words came from Hannibal's lips, Will understood immediately that the Doctor was out of balance now. His eyes moved faster, fixing Will's eyes and lips and a slight tremble took hold of his entire body that istantly resounded between Wills thighs..

With the final revelation of Hannibal Lecter's words, he suddenly felt torn between a feeling deeper than compassion and still uneasy to name and a rage, that worked its way up through Wills system and suddenly appeared on the surface in full-fledged substance.

,I appreciate your concern, _Hannibal_. But could you have left this to me instead of toying with those who were dear to me.‘ His voice was a hot, cynic whisper.

,Abigail!‘ He blurted out.

Hannibal bent his head in submission. ,I am inconsolable about her passing. And I have paid for it.‘ he whispered, apologetically trying to remain calm. Will could hear him breathing heavily now.

,Molly!!‘ Will tried to control his anger but failed miserably.

,Is well and alive.‘ Hannibal added.

And in this moment Will simply lost it.

The pain inside his arm seemed to have vanished as he reached back and slapped Hannibal in the face. 

The Doctor didn't even raise his arm in protection. But Will could still sense that he was taken by surprise and his eyes didn't meet Will's anymore as if in submission. 

,No, she is NOT well and alive, Hannibal. And you know that perfectly well, so don‘t play with me again!‘

Will could see his own handprint appear on Hannibal‘s right cheek and as soon as rage had taken a hold of him, regret started to flow back in. Through his own overwhelming levels of empathy he could sense that Hannibal was struck, even if he didn't respond. He suddenly saw the other man‘s pain and his desperate attempt to navigate himself through life on his own terms of morality - isolating himself and losing it all in the process. But unable to change his true nature. The nature of a cannibal.

_Could will ever accept this? And.. hadn‘t he already when he made the conscious decision to help in Hannibal‘s escape?‘_

Hannibal was still quiet and Will felt the need to reach out to him. 

,Did the thought ever cross your mind that addressing your own feelings could have spared some lives and that maybe - only maybe - I would have understood you better than you think?‘

,Well..' Hannibal's voice was not more than a whisper. ,I hope you will allow me to doubt that.‘

Then he looked at Will with big eyes and Will forgot his intention to not apologize as sadness and compassion flooded his heart.

,I am so sorry. I didn't mean to..‘ he whispered, almost breathless now.

The room reappeared and he found himself closer to the man he had just punished for his crimes again, caught up in the quiet night - back in Hannibal Lecter's maze.

,No, don't be.' Hannibal replied. ,We both know that I deserve this. You are being gentle and kind with me.'

Their eyes were intertwined now, conjoined. A tear dissolved from Hannibal‘s eye and Will reached out to meet its fall with one of his hands, that by now was all gentle touch as the feelings inside him turned their shape from compassion..to something deeper, more substantial.

Like in a state of trance, absent from the world, he explored this feelings through the skin on Hannibals face. It felt so different from Mollies, raw and dotted with stubbles. A feeling of kindness and belonging rushed through him and he could sense Hannibal being taken away too as he moved closer. Their foreheads met and before Will could think straight, he felt himself pulling Hannibal into a close, tender embrace.

_Like yesterday night. This feels like home.._

,You kissed me yesterday.. do you remember that?‘ Hannibal muttered into his shoulder and Will shuddered. Suddenly, from one moment to the next, he felt more aroused than he could recall to have felt in years and his hands on Hannibal‘s back scrunched the fabric of his black sweater before moving up into the Doctor‘s neck.

_And then he remembered._

_They had stood there, shivering.. blood all over their bodies.. as Will rested his head onto Hannibal‘s heart. Then he had felt the need to pull closer. The need to finally understand...And he moved his head up to meet Hannibal‘s lips..so he could finally taste.._

_How could I EVER forget THIS??_

His hands in Hannibal's neck developed a life of their own as they moved up his skull to each grab a hand full of his hair and pull tight, and then their eyes were close and their breaths hot and stirred up like a turbulent day out in the open ocean. They both weren't able to think straight. And when their lips and tongues collided everything else disappeared. 

The kiss seemed to last a decade. Or a century. Or maybe only a view moments in time.

Neither Hannibal nor Will would be able to recall the real timeframe afterwards. But its impact would be unforgettable for the rest of their lifetimes. 

 _Why did I not see it? I must have been blind._ Will thought as he came back from the place only he and Hannibal could inhabit and go together. 

The other man had returned with him and slowly regained consciousness. Breathing heavily and grabbing both of Will‘s arms he mumbled:

,We need to call it a night for now. Even though I would love nothing in the world more than to keep kissing you..‘

Will felt his senses return and his painfully tightened and aroused body ached for relieve.

,I will need to go into hiding. And you.. need to return home. Together we are never going to make it very far. I have made arrangements with Chiyoh for the both of us.‘

Will felt immediate frustration and pain as he received Hannibal‘s words and moved back to find a stable position - separate from the Doctor - to recover from the dizzyness provoked by their passionate encounter. He tried to regain control, the way Hannibal had before but found it way more difficult. But he understood the other man‘s point of view and was secretly thankful, that at least one of them had taken care of everything, while Will had been too overwhelmed by the events of the last days and his own becoming.

_Then the painful realization that this involved a new round of separation hit him like a slap in the heart._

_After this. After tonight. How can I ever meet the world I come from again? How can I ever face it - without you?_

But he knew there was no other choice. And he nodded in compliance.

,It won‘t be forever Will. Just for now. And you have some things to adress yourself, don‘t you.‘

Hannibal was referring to Molly but didn‘t dare to use her name again. Will understood and nodded once again, though he felt like his soul was being ripped to pieces and all he wanted was to draw Hannibal near and drag him into the next bedroom to uncover all of him right here and now..

Again, as so often before, Hannibal seemed to read his mind, and gave him a half compassionate, half desperate smile.

,I know.‘ He stated. ,I promise, I‘ll pick you up as soon as I can. In the meanwhile the both of us can.. adjust.‘

Hannibal got up and reached a warm hand towards Will to pull him up. He took it and secretly dreaded the time that lay in front of him now. 

A time without Hannibal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I hope my English didn't bother Native speakers too much! I am super thankful for all kind of feedback and curious if some of you could also picture the story going this way! Love to all of you sweet Fannibals out there!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this chapter is shorter than I wanted it to be but the second part unfortunately has to wait until tomorrow because I won't have time to finish it today. This chapter is Hannibal POV. I hope you will like it!

 

Hannibal lay down on the bed and tried to concentrate on his breathing. He counted the times, that the air moved into his lungs and out again - a technique he had learned as a surgeon to calm himself down during difficult, surgical interventions. 

Now he desperately wanted his mind to shut up and his body to relax. He hadn‘t been able to calm himself down since the moment they moved him out of his cell in Baltimore and after almost two days in this condition, it finally started to take its toll. 

To say he had anticipated this moment for weeks would have been more than an understatement. In fact he had contemplated it since the day Jack Crawford's men had placed handcuffs around his wrists, to lock him away from society for good. 

_And now he was here. With Will Graham. Both of them free and alive. And a possible future together, almost in visible sight, suddenly seemed to be a true prospect._

_It was exactly this prospect though, that scared Hannibal terribly. Or better: All that could go wrong before any of them would really be free._

Though Hannibal's planning had been meticulous as always, there were still numerous variables that he felt exposed to that could ruin his plan.

He had fallen into a deep, dreamless sleep in the morning after Will was sent back to rest and it deeply unsettled him to have slept at all, when Chiyoh woke him just three hours later, the sun already a white, glistening dot high up in the sky. 

She had been diligent. And together they went through all the details of their plan for the upcoming night. 

Hannibal considered her a close confidante, maybe the last real one he had on the planet and sometimes the way she looked out for him reminded him of Mischa. She had never left the country after arriving in the United States three years ago and Hannibal, imprisoned but still no less wealthy than as a free man, had arranged a beautiful, vast home for her and everything else she had needed to start out a new life on her own terms. 

They had exchanged many letters, while he was caged up and after a while started to use a certain code of words with each other, that they had skilled themselves in during their early teenage years together and that they further developed during Hannibal‘s incarceration. This way Hannibal had been able to arrange a number of things with Chiyoh's help that he depended on now, if he wanted to make it out of the State and across all the FBI and police barriers. 

Now a million questions ran through his mind. He tried to push back the intrusive thoughts that seemed to circle only around Will Graham and interrupted the unfolding of his logical, calm mind - a state of consciousness he had used to his advantage in almost all past grueling situations.

He was better at controlling emotions when he needed to than anybody else he had ever met in his life. And now, for the first time in years, he felt unable to focus and move himself into the persona he became when he went out to hunt and kill.  

_Will Graham._

Hannibal shivered and felt his unsteady heartbeat rise once again. 

_How he had tasted, all salty and sweet. And how his tongue had longed for this taste, almost unable to keep him from devouring all of it. From the need to devour Will Graham in one piece._

What Will hadn‘t understood in his rage earlier this evening and what Hannibal was not willing to verbalize or let him know, was that.. years back, when they first met, Hannibal had needed all the strength he could gather to not _eat_  the other man right away. 

To resist the temptation and to instead allow a bonding to take place had been something Hannibal had never experienced before.

Sure, he had played with other victims, mind games in all forms and variations, curious how they would master his tests and interested in their abilities.

But with Will? Everything was different.

Hannibal had pondered the question why and what the other man's presence in his life meant to him for a long time. 

He felt intrigued..obsessed..and even strangely..inferior when it came to the young profiler. After the night in his house were he almost slaughtered everyone he had gotten close to over the years - lost in the rage over Will's betrayal - he came in touch with true helplessness for the first time in his life.. and the power Will Graham had over him became obvious to him. 

Will didn‘t understand any of this if he thought that Hannibal could have just _communicated_ this feelings and everything would have been fine. 

No. The cannibal had been drawn into this obsession without knowing how to escape. And Will Graham had been the real prison - for Hannibal's heart and mind - all along.

Now. After the dragon. After the moment on the cliff.. and last evening: Hannibal felt himself falling deeper into a love that knew no comparison and his soul ached as it gave space.

_One, two, three, four._

Hannibal continued to count his breaths. 

_Has it been right to send him away?_

Here, alone in the large kingsized bed, Hannibal felt so physically frustrated by his own, self-chosen decision to retreat from a night with Will, that he had to keep his eyes firmly pressed together and his fists tight to not cry or scream into the darkness. 

_But this was not the place. And it was not the time. Exactly the way he had stated, when he interrupted.. what otherwise could have ended in something that Hannibal had never really dared to dream about._

His muscles tightened again.  

_And what if this dream becoming a reality had made him act out in self-sabotage?_

He contemplated this thought again and again and couldn‘t find an acceptable answer. 

Logic told him, that he had let go for a perfectly simple and good reason: To gain back control and that deepening his bond with Will in the eye of a new separation simply wouldn't have been a good idea. 

But the nagging feeling remained that Hannibal had interrupted the situation, because any more closeness with the other might have pushed him over the edge into a state of vulnerability that he just wasn't sure he could handle. 

He moved around. Restless. Then glanced at the golden wristwatch Chiyoh had brought him in the afternoon.

3.25 am. 

Around 4 am, Chiyoh would show up to pick them up and Hannibal had planned to at least make a small, fast breakfast for Will before all of them would hit the road together. 

Then he heard a door on the other side of the wall. Seconds later his doorknob started to move. 

_Will._

The younger one stood in the door frame, a greyish silhouette, that moved from one toe to the other. 

,Please, come in.‘ Hannibal whispered, suddenly highly awake. 

As Will approached the bed, Hannibal‘s eyes made out more details of the dark figure in front of him. Will wore a T-shirt and shorts and his tousled locks framed the distinctive features, that Hannibal had immediately classified exceptionally beautiful when he first studied them in Jack Crawford‘s office. 

Will sat down on the bed and looked at Hannibal. 

,Have you been able to sleep?‘ Hannibal tried to pull himself together.

,No‘. Will replied. 

Followed by silence. 

,Don't know..‘ he mumbled. And then, without Hannibal‘s permission, Will climbed under the blanket and rolled onto Hannibal. His attempt to keep control now diminished rapidly as he felt his hands reaching out for Will without an order..He found Will‘s lips, his breath a helpless whimper.. felt the other man‘s hands all over his body and returned the touch. Then he lost control over his own actions, lips, burning skin, a hot breath in his ear.. pulled Will into his arms as he reached south and touched his erection through the thin layer of fabric..

In this very moment.

_Another door._

Both men let go of each other in an instant, startled, battling their own excited breaths. 

Chiyoh. 

_Was she too early? Or had somebody else entered the house instead of her?_

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

,I‘ll be back in a minute‘. Hannibal muttered and then, still entangled into a half embrace, let go of Will and was back on his feet. 

Within seconds, he accomplished what he had tried to do all through the last hours.

He transformed into an emotionless and at the same time hypersensitive observer, putting on the skin he wore whenever he went out to kill. 

It wasn‘t lost to him at all.

_The ability to become Hannibal the Cannibal._

Within two steps he was at the door and opened it soundless. Then he stepped out into the corridor. 

Everything appeared dark and asleep. 

He gave his fast moving eyes several moments to adapt, listened into the silence and then moved forward. As he sneaked towards the stairs, his toes almost did not touch the ground. He had perfected this way of walking through the years of his killings and it almost felt comparable to dancing to him. 

At the edge of the steps he stopped, held his breath again. 

Nothing. 

But Hannibal was no fool. He knew that someone was in the house and he was eager to resolve the tension that had been building inside of him. So he took the stairs and the moment he reached the last one, a door next to him swung open and Chiyoh let out a terrified scream.

,Man! Hannibal!! What is that!!‘

She passed him by angrily, while the tension inside him subsided and was replaced by relief. 

,I sincerely apologize my dear, beautiful Chiyoh. I did not expect you so early and am a bit.. anxious today as for the exceptional circumstances.‘ He tried to appease her. ,I hope you forgive me. It was not my intention to scare you.‘

Chiyoh, who had preceded into the kitchen and switched on the coffee machine, turned her head and smiled lightly. 

,I‘m sorry too. I couldn‘t contact you and wanted to check the oil level for the Ducatis in the garage before we leave. They are fine, don‘t worry. I am just overcautious.‘

,As always, admirably prepared.‘ Hannibal commented, visible satisfaction on his face and earned another smile from her in return. 

,Hello.‘ 

Chiyoh and Hannibal turned their heads around simultaneously and found Will in the door frame. He had put on pants and glanced into the room, eyes all drowsy and his lips still a mess from Hannibal‘s kisses. 

Hannibal asked himself if his appearance was as obviously love marked as Wills. 

,Long time no see.‘ Chiyoh stated and her eyes switched between the two men in curiousity. 

Will nodded his head as a gesture of greeting and Chiyoh stepped towards him to hand him the first cup of coffee. 

,You guys look a bit.. taken apart.‘ she said, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

,Well.‘ Hannibal moved to the fridge and opened it to warm up the fast breakfast, he had prepared the day before for this occasion. ,We did not catch enough sleep lately.‘ 

Will sat down on a chair and observed Chiyoh and Hannibal together. 

 _Incredible how they work together._ He thought to himself. He had been unaware of their closeness. 

_He was unaware of most aspects in Hannibal‘s life if we was truly honest with himself._

 

Then things happened really fast.

 Will was handed a plate of oatmeal with raspberries and Chiyoh placed herself in front of him, starting her introduction:

,Ok listen carefully and memorize each word, Will: When driving within the police escort to set the trap for Dolarhyde, the dragon surprised you, shot everyone, wounded Lecter and then took the two of you hostage. He made you drive the police car while Hannibal, handcuffed and already weakened by his wound, was taken into the car with Dolarhyde. You thought about fleeing, but that would have meant to let the two most dangerous men in the country escape together. So you stayed. Dolarhyde drove you both to a cabin in the woods. There you tried to overpower him, which led to the stabbing wounds that you carry. You lost consciousness. And just woke up this morning. You don‘t remember anything after the encounter with Dolarhyde. You don‘t know where Hannibal is. You don‘t know if he is alive. You don‘t know if Dolarhyde is alive...‘

Will eyed her in near disbelief. Then exchanged a look with Hannibal, who lowered his head in approval. 

Obviously, Hannibal had coached her. And he needed Will‘s collaboration. And Will, who had secretly known this since their escape, tried to visualize Chiyoh's story and then store it inside his brain like a truth, that now existed in an alternative universe - and was about to become his new reality. 

,Your stitchings..‘ Chiyoh pointed at his shoulder ,The fix up - you have no idea who did it. It doesn‘t matter if they suspect Hannibal. He will be safe when they pick you up.‘

The three of them exchanged glances, then handshakes. 

Now, in the still dark surrounding of this new morning hours, their lives depended on the others. 

Only minutes later, covered in leather gear and helmets that Chiyoh had brought, the two men climbed a black Ducati motorcycle and followed the beautiful asian on her bike on howling wheels into the night. 

...

 They speeded along the cliff and further into the land and Will turned his head a last time to see the house on the ocean and the site of Dolarhyde‘s death vanish into the darkness. His arms embraced Hannibal and he leaned his head towards the older man, wishing there was no helmet or gear to separate his skin from his own. 

As a first shimmer of dawn became visible in the distant sky and the bikers had driven for nearly 40 minutes,  Chiyoh turned into a small side street that led up a hill and further into deep, thick woods. 

Just minutes later, she stopped her bike and got off. Hannibal followed her example and now Will could make out a small cabin, with little windows to his right. It was a charming, wooden one, housing not more than two or three rooms as far as Will could tell from the outside. 

Wordless, Chiyoh and Hannibal walked towards the door and and Will followed them inside. 

Then Hannibal turned towards Will. ,We have just a few more minutes before me and Chiyoh will have to leave.‘ 

Will felt a sting inside his heart. But couldn‘t give into it just now.

Chiyoh, who had been waiting next to the door, moved over and handed Hannibal a small box. 

Then she hugged Will firmly and when their eyes met, gave him a tender smile. 

,You‘re gonna be fine. I wish you the best of luck. And I see you very soon!‘ she said, and vanished through the front door. 

Then the two men were alone with each other.

Will didn‘t just feel uncomfortable, he felt scared. And his feelings now seemed to hit him with full force, while he tried to keep himself together. Hannibal was pale far beyond his normal taint and didn‘t look good either. At least not having to go through this alone seemed like a small comfort to Will. 

The older man moved closer. Took Will's hand into his and forced him to look up. 

,Listen carefully, Will.' He said in a very quiet, calm voice. ,You leave this house in two hours and just walk down the hill. You‘ll find the road there that we came on and if you take a left on it, there will be a diner named ,Lisa's' within a mile down the road. It open's at 7 am. I am sorry that we‘ll make you walk..You can call home from there. And I will get in touch with you, you just need to memorize something now.'

Will nodded unable to speak. Hannibal watched him, reading his face and then continued:

,There is a locker at 1724 Reistertown Road. It's code resembles the date of our first therapy lesson. Inside the building, there is a bank and a fitness center. Take up a weekly training session after you return home… since you are the last person to have seen me, the FBI might procure you for a while. You know how they can be. From inside the fitness center you can reach the bank, where they have this lockers. Go there and ask for the locker Nr. 34. Today in precicely 4 weeks a letter will be waiting there for you.‘

Will, still out of words nodded again and Hannibal paused for a long second as if gathering strength. He was calm when he spoke again, but his voice was quieter than usual. 

,I‘m sorry that I can‘t let you know were I am for now. It is better this way and no one can extract this knowledge from you if you don‘t have it.But I‘ll think of you. Every minute of each day. And I will await the glorious moment of our reunion eagerly.‘

Will swallowed hard.

,And‘ Hannibal slid his right hand into the pocket of his leather jacket and revealed the box, that he had received from Chiyoh just moments earlier. 

,Open it.‘

Will reached out and lifted the small box from Hannibal‘s palm. 

He opened it slowly and saw... a ring inside of it. And.. as he looked closer .. _it almost identically resembled his wedding ring!!!_

,Hannibal..‘ 

He looked at the ring in complete disbelief, while averting the other man's eyes. 

He wanted to ask how Hannibal had managed to manufacture a duplicate of his wedding ring in the meantime and all of this didn‘t make sense to him, but not a single tone came over his lips..

,Will. Look at me.‘ 

Their eyes met again. 

,This might seem strange to you. But I wanted you to have this. Look closer.‘

Will examined the golden ring and its inside and.. found an inscription.

He had to close and open his eyes twice, rereading the words in front of him. 

_,Half my soul.'_

He shot Hannibal a glance. And understood. 

 _,He is half my soul, as the poets say.'_ Will remembered this line. It was a quote from ,Song of Achilles'. Achilles and Patroclus.The Romeo and Juliet of men who fall in love with men. A relationship so deep and pure that one would have died for the other any day.

,If you don‘t want to keep the ring just throw it into the stream at the foot of the hill.' Hannibal suggested. 

But Will just stared at the ring still unable to speak and so deeply moved that everything felt surreal around him. 

_This was so.. Hannibal. No one else would have ever been so thoughtful and deep._

,No…I understand.' Will muttered.

As their eyes locked Hannibal took both of Will‘s hands into his own and kissed them tenderly before taking him into a breathtaking embrace. Will still was completely unused to this and he felt deeply unsettled and helpless under the other man‘s touch. He couldn‘t wrap his mind around anything anymore and didn‘t dare to think about the separation or that this moment meant goodbye.

But when Hannibal kissed him, his eyes filled with tears. He forced them back and licked into Hannibal‘s mouth, hungry, all lost in this unreal moment and not ready to let go.

,I promise you Will, we will have everything worked out when you receive the letter. Don‘t ever worry about me.‘ Hannibal said, out of breath. And with a lower tone, almost a whisper: ,And shower before you leave from her or you‘ll have my DNA all over your body..‘

Both men smirked at each other in strange complicity.

 _The way lovers did._ Will's mind told him.

,And you better get wherever you‘re going safely. I won‘t see you caged up again, Hannibal. And I will see you soon - WELL and ALIVE. ‘ Will replied. 

The older man nodded and they shared a last kiss, that felt too short.

Then Hannibal let go and left. 

Will stood there.

All alone, staring at the two identical rings on his finger and listened to the sound of the two motorcycles, as they drove off into the new day. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Will stared down at the two rings. 

He felt numb, almost paralyzed.

All the stress of the unexpected events that lay behind him, started to dissolve and suddenly Will felt a fatigue that seemed to drag him down into a darkness, he had no control over. 

With all the power he had left, he tried to concentrate on the room around him. The cabin was a place entirely according to his taste. Under normal circumstances he would have appreciated the beautiful wooden settee and the detailed, handcrafted carvings on the walls. 

But now he felt restless, looked for a bathroom and found a small one just across the room. It was equipped with a simple toilet and a shower. Everything looked tidy and even though Will found new white towels and toilet paper, he had the feeling that the cabin hadn‘t been used for quite a while. 

_One of Hannibal Lecter‘s many properties._ Will assumed. 

The Doctor must have been busy in his earlier years in the United States and very interested in the real estate business. Or maybe he simply had had a really good real estate agent back then. Will didn‘t know. He just couldn‘t help but admire the Doctor‘s hand for beautiful environments. 

Will took off his clothes and stepped into the shower. 

Now, under the hot water stream, he managed to wrap his thoughts around the ring.. 

It had caused a vague, disturbing feeling inside of Will when Hannibal put the ring on his finger. 

But at first, his thoughts had been confused and his mind unprepared and lost, which made clear thinking almost impossible. Now, after he was on his own again, his analytical brain was back at work, starting to recover. 

_Hannibal knew that he still wore the wedding ring that bound him to Molly. He had given Chiyoh the order to find a goldsmith, who could manufacture a duplicate of his ring.._

Will was unsure how Hannibal could have known the exact same type of gold as well as breadth and depth of the ring. And wouldn‘t another, disparate one not have been good enough? 

Then an unsettling idea occurred on the surface of Will‘s considerations. 

_He wants me to REPLACE it. He wants me to wear it around Molly, while she thinks it‘s OURS._

_And.. he wants me to CHOOSE._

Upset by his own thoughts, Will felt anger growing inside him once again.

_Is he STILL playing his manipulation games with me? I thought we are over this by now!?_

Will forced himself to swallow his feelings to review them at a later time. Right now there was a plan to follow and he would need a lot of energy for it. 

He waited, spread out on the bed, until the sun was fully out and a warm shimmer filled the cabin. 

Before he lost himself in sleep again, Will got up and left the house to face everything he left behind, when Hannibal and him had killed the dragon together:

Molly. Jack. The FBI. And his whole life in Baltimore.

 

\---

 

Down at the foot of the hill, the street was still empty. Will heard the rustle of a near brook. Probably the one that Hannibal had already included in his plan..

_In case I don‘t want the ring._ Will thought to himself, sarcastically. 

Then he took off both rings and looked at them for a long moment.

When facing the FBI it wouldn‘t be wise to wear both rings and Hannibal who always thought things through must have been convinced, that Will would throw away either the one or the other. 

But something inside of Will refused, defiantly. 

He didn‘t like to follow anybody's mind games or orders and especially not Hannibal's.

He took off Hannibal‘s ring, wrapped a handkerchief around it and placed it inside his shirt pocket. His mind had already memorized the engraved number. So the letter was safe. 

Will would decide later on how to interpret that ring and what to do with it.

He reached ,Lisa‘s Diner‘ at five to 7 am. 

It was the only building on the side of the road and while walking towards it, he could see a woman - maybe Lisa herself - moving around through the glass windows. 

His legs were weak and he felt deeply exhausted. His injuries that had felt better as long as he rested, had started to hurt again and moving his right arm felt very painful. 

When he opened the door to the diner, the woman in her early 50s looked up. 

Will could tell that she had wanted to greet him with a welcoming ,Good-Morning‘, but when she spotted his face, looked surprised and walked towards him.

,Are you ok Mr.? Have you been in an accident?‘

,Sorry Mrs..‘

,Denver. I am Lisa‘ she said smiling but with growing worry in her voice and eyes.  

,Mrs. Denver, could I use your phone, please? I have been in.. something similar to an accident.‘ 

,Of course Mr. You look injured! Come with me!‘

As soon as Will Graham took up the receiver to call Jack‘s cellphone number, he felt sick to his stomach and weaker to the knees than all the way to the diner. He would have to lie in front of Jack. He would have to LIE to everybody. And he had no idea if he was ok with this or ever would be. 

But then Jack was on the phone and within 45 minutes an ambulance, two police cars and Jack‘s team was present at Lisa‘s diner and the owner ran back and forth to provide coffee and doughnuts for everybody and was all excited by the unexpected events of the day. 

Jack sent everyone else away to be alone with Will and guided him towards the ambulance, where a paramedic started to take care of Will‘s wounds. And Will, now all drowsy through a new dose of painkillers in his veins, told him Chiyoh‘s version - or the one HANNIBAL had made up - of the past events. 

Jack eyed him for a long time, after Will had finished. Then cleared his throat, visibly angry. 

,I am happy you are alive and well, Will. But where in the world are Hannibal and the Dragon!

,They made it out..as I said‘ Will averted Jacks eyes, focused on the ground. He wished he could have told about the dragon‘s passing to give him at least some satisfaction. But that would have only made him suspicious and Will couldn‘t risk being a suspect right now. 

,This was supposed to go well - can you imagine what a feast the media will make out of this occasion once it‘s out!‘ Jack raged. ,We managed to keep the escape out of the newspapers until now but we can‘t do this any longer! There will be a press conference in the end of the week.‘

Will looked up and saw the familiar question mark in Jack‘s eyes, that he had gotten to know all too well over the years and that always meant just one thing: Jack asking Will for help. 

_I am NOT going to help you find Hannibal.._ Will wanted to say, but held back. 

,We will need all the help you can provide, Will. We HAVE to find both of them, otherwise the entire Bureau loses its face and I can‘t let this happen!‘

Jack continued to rage as Will felt himself drifting away. In the care of the paramedic‘s hands he suddenly felt the unbearable need to close his eyes.. 

When he woke up again, Molly was sitting next to his hospital bed. 

Her eyes were filled with tears, as she held his hand in silence.

Question marks, in her eyes were worse than seeing them in Jack‘s. 

,What has HE done to you?‘ Her voice was no more than a whisper. ,Are you ok? I thought you‘re..gone.‘ With this words she started to weep and Will felt deeply ashamed and unable to provide her with the truth. 

,I am so sorry.‘ was all he managed to mutter. ,I‘m fine. I‘m..unharmed. Don‘t worry..‘ Then he gently pressed her hand, which was the only thing he had to offer. As she returned the gesture and both exchanged a sad smile, Will immediately knew that nothing would ever go back to normal again. He had known it before, on the edge of the cliff and inside Hannibal‘s embrace - or maybe even earlier: looking into Hannibal‘s cell, secretly hating the other and wishing him out and safe at the same time. 

_Why did it have to be Hannibal? Why was he so drawn to him? Even now, inside this hospital bed, while his worried, sad wife clung to him in desperation, he could feel the incomparable longing inside his heart.. the pull towards the other man._

And now, looking into Molly‘s eyes, Will hated himself for it. He hated his own pathetic self for this cruel obsession. Refused his twisted feelings the way he had before in so many dark hours in the past. And he hated Hannibal for putting him in this position. Making him lie to Molly and betraying Jack Crawford‘s trust.

_I need to get all of this over with FAST._ Will thought to himself. 

But he didn‘t even know what that really meant. 

He hadn‘t made a clear, focused decision on leaving Molly. 

_Leaving her...for Hannibal?.._

It just sounded absurd in his mind. 

,I‘ll be out of here soon.‘ He said to comfort his crying companion and Molly looked up with hope in her eyes. 

,And then you‘ll be home again.‘ 

 

\---

 

Will was still weak but able to leave the hospital soon. Jack and two other men, Wise and Kellerman questioned him again and the Doctor checked on him for a last time.

,His wounds have been taken good care of.‘ He said to the FBI agents, followed by their interrogating looks.

Will tried his most innocent face. ,I really don‘t remember this. I don‘t know who took care of me..‘

,Lecter..‘ Jack said with a bitter undertone in his voice. ,He is very fond of you.‘

,Yes. If you wouldn‘t have history with him, you would not be alive by now. No doubt about that. ‘ Agent Kellerman added. ,And he obviously wanted you to be well again by stitching you up.‘

,Will Graham has been.. let‘s say.... a chess game.. to Dr. Lecter during earlier years.‘ Jack took a step towards the window, considering his words, then added: , A game he resumed when the Red Dragon appeared. You being alive suggests he wants to keep playing.‘ 

The FBI agents both nodded in agreement. Will eyed them from his seat on the patients stretcher with raised eyebrows. 

,I guess that‘s on his mind.‘ Will said. 

,So, we‘ll have to keep an eye on you too.‘

_Fantastic.._

Will needed nothing less than being monitored by FBI agents. But that was exactly what Hannibal had feared. 

There was a part of the story though that Jack did not understand. 

Will wasn‘t ..a chess game.. to Hannibal. He was the second player and they played chess together - with each other. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work is taken up much of my time right now..therefore it might take a few days for the next chapter. But I'll keep 'em coming as soon as possible!


	6. Chapter 6

Hannibal glanced through the window into the wild orchards. Everything was bathed in sunlight and a mild breeze brought a promise of spring into the room. 

Earlier that day, he had been outside in the rose garden, inspecting everything and taking a long, extended walk through the orchards, that stretched as far as his eyes could see. 

How good it had felt to feel the dirt underneath his shoes and smell the accumulation of every rosebud and every unborn fruit. What a round dance of beauty and harmony nature could offer to a certain kind of eye and how cruel and dark it could present itself at other times. 

In this beautiful hours, Hannibal didn‘t want to focus on the darkness. He was in a light place, putting aside his memory palace and found himself playing with the world like a young boy, open for every new thing and every new sound to experiment with. 

He was free. And so was his mind. At least for a few precious hours.

Then he had returned to prepare a small lunch for himself and now, peaceful and with a quiet mind, found the time right for a short nap. 

Sprawling out onto the large bed, he could see dust particles circle around his toes, which were still surrounded by sunbeams. Lying here, slowly closing his eyes, his mind immediately moved towards its most valued and observed object: Will Graham. 

_Was he safe and well back home in Baltimore?_

_Bothered by Jack Crawford's lingering questions?_

_Back inside his wife's bedroom?_

All the beauty of the day seemed to vanish at this thought and Hannibal found himself trying to shake it off. 

He felt a stinging pain inside his chest and moved his hands up in an attempt to sooth it. Being tortured by thoughts about Will was something he had grown familiar to. By now it felt like a second skin, the burden he had to carry. And still, it was a nightmare each time it reoccured and he could see no future without this pain - except for one: a life shared with Will Graham. 

His mind circled around the last time he had been able to close his arms around Will. 

_How they had clung together._

This moment had contained a truth and wholeness, that Hannibal had always divined, but never experienced before.

_He could be here with you now._

The Doctor winced at his own thought, unable to release it and unable to withdraw. 

 

\---

_Two days earlier, close to the U.S.-Canadian border._

Chiyoh stopped her Ducati and looked over her shoulder. ,That's it. From here on we have to push the bikes.‘

They had taken a turn on the main road thirty minutes ago, after a two hour drive, and the sun was already climbing. Hannibal looked out into the wide grassland, then followed the young asian on weary feet.They walked across the field, that still was wet from the night before, towards a small barn that showed up on the horizon. Soon he saw the straw littered asphalt of a small runway on the ground and the parked Cessna jet, he had bought years ago for special occasions. 

,Common, hurry up.‘ Chiyoh started to move faster, almost running towards the plane. They moved their bikes into the barn and Chiyoh threw a wet towel at Hannibal. 

,Just go over it once.‘ she advised him and he obeyed, wiping across the black surface and the leather seats. 

Chiyoh finished first. ,You ready?‘

,Oh. I am more than ready, Madame.‘ Hannibal took and kissed her hand as he passed her by to climb into the jet's tiny cockpit. The four-seater didn‘t have much space but was perfect for their task and he remembered beautiful hours above the clouds, that he had spent in it in the past. 

The Northern U.S. border wasn‘t half as well guarded as the Southern border to Mexico, where drones surveilled the flight paths of small airplanes and an escape like this would not have been possible. Canada was too quiet, friendly and not used by drug smugglers and migrants as frequently. This made it an easy route out of the States for everyone equipped with some cash and a small airplane, as well as a landing strip on both sides.

Hannibal, with the help of Chiyoh, had made sure that all of this variables were in place and soon they were up in the sky, sailing through the clouds. 

Four hours later, after they had landed on a bribed farmer‘s property and taken an old chevy, that Chiyoh had bought in cash from a vintage car dealer several days before, they arrived in ,Bridal Garden.‘ The mansion had been for sale 15 years ago, when Hannibal travelled the area and he had fallen in love right away. 

The last remaining, childless son of a dynasty of wealthy french descendants, who had settled in central Quebec as part of the first migration wave from Europe, had spent the last money of his ancestors in a raging Las Vegas trip after years of gambling addiction. He had been glad to find an easy buyer for the property, who didn‘t ask many questions and bought the ruinous, victorian building with the neglected, wild orchards that no one had been taken care of for years. And Hannibal, who owned several IDs and more than one giant Swiss bank account at the time, appreciated the lack of a business mindset and a shared hate for bureaucratic issues in the former owner. The deal was done fast. And Hannibal spent a memorable summer here, renovating some of the rooms with antiques that he bought in different parts of Quebec and Ontario. A time he still felt attached to and had often thought about during his years in the United States. 

Chiyoh had spend several days in ,Bridal Garden' before their arrival and Hannibal found a clean, equipped kitchen, sleeping room and supplies in the pantry, that would last for several weeks.

As he inspected the rooms he had missed for years and fell in love again with their charm, his satisfaction and gratitude for Chiyoh‘s precise and loyal work grew into a new dimension and he felt that money - no matter the amount - could not make up for it. 

,You know, I owe you everything.‘ He said, turned towards the young asian. ,I can never make up for this.‘ 

She turned her eyes away and seemed almost embarrassed. 

,Don‘t say that. You know you are family.‘ she said. ,I hope you feel like home.‘

He knelt down in front of her and kissed her hand again.

,May I at least provide you with a feast before you leave, my dear?‘ 

 

\----

 

After Chyioh's departure, the Doctor was on his own for the first time in years.  

It felt good. It felt empty. It felt strange. All at the same time. 

If he was honest with himself, Hannibal did not know how to feel. He had been investigating his memory palace for several hours each day back in his prison cell, often visiting the room‘s of Bridal Garden and its decaying beauty and now he was here, able to move around freely and it took time to adjust to the reality of the room‘s he had been dreaming of on so many occasions. 

The old villa reminded him of his childhood mansion in Estonia and in all his dreams, he had obtained its rooms together with Will Graham. 

_But it wouldn‘t have been right to bring him here with all the things he still hasn't resolved.._

Lying on the bed, Hannibal envisioned the other man‘s face.

The deep blue, haunted eyes. The clearly defined frame, surrounded by ruffled, dark curls. And the full, characteristically curved lips, that Hannibal always had felt drawn to.  

He envisioned him at home in Wolf Trap, surrounded by bustling, attention-seeking dogs and the small family he had chosen to live with. 

_The family Hannibal had never even met._

_The WIFE._

_Touching the face he achingly missed. Kissing the lips he had spend thousand dreams on._

He wanted to END her life right at this second.

A very familiar black rage rose inside his chest, one he had always used to his own advantage, murdering the ones who brought it up in him and turning them into a beautiful arrangement and delicious dish. But now, his energy felt misplaced. Out of the question and Hannibal was very aware that attempting to end Molly's life through the dragon had almost ended Will's affection for him. 

_He couldn‘t make him leave Molly. Will had to WANT it. And he couldn‘t make him run away with him. No, Will had to come to him. On his own terms._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Hannibal is renovating the old mansion and I am already so excited to introduce Greta, our new murder daughter, that Hannibal will stumble upon… But first, the next chapter will follow Will back in Wolf Trap. Hope you like it and thanks for your fabulous feedback!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So there is a scene between Will and Hannibal that is a bit rough from Hannibal's side - easy though, nothing much happens. But I am aware that some people are more sensitive than others, so if you feel it needs any extra warnings next to the mature tag, just let me know cause there's gonna be more of this coming during the story and I am new to the archive.) 
> 
> Other than this: Enjoy :) And as always, I'm glad to be here with you and happy to hear your thoughts!!

Will stood on the porch of his house in Wolf Trap and looked out into the surrounding fields and woods. 

There was no place he knew better than this one. This was home.

And yet, it felt so different since his return. Like a jacket, that didn‘t fit anymore. And it filled him with so much grief that he was unable to voice even the slightest bit of it. 

He had spent a long hour out here on the porch, while the dogs poked at his legs impatiently, but he couldn‘t get himself to go on the walk he had planned on. 

,Don‘t you want to come in?‘ he heard Molly ask, as she opened the door.

,Sorry. I‘m gonna be in soon.‘ he replied without turning around. 

She didn‘t close the door instantly, but remained in the frame. Will could feel her eyes in his back. And all the questions he was unable to answer. 

_How can we be so far apart from each other? How did I make this happen?_

He shook his head, unwilling to accept this cruel situation, filled by a strange mix of anger and sadness. Then he strayed out into the wilderness. 

The first evening at home brought Walter. Will took him into his arms and forgot for a moment, why he had left. The boy clung to him, then let go and started to ask many questions. Will couldn‘t answer any of them, but tried his best to hide this fact and keep a straight face. 

Molly of course saw beyond it. 

After diner Will sat down with Walter in the living room and read a book to him, the way they had done it on cozy winter evenings many times during the last years, and it almost felt like he had never been gone. But small moments of realization tortured Will‘s mind and he almost couldn‘t bear to go through the stepfather-son routine that they had established in better days. 

Around nine o‘clock Molly came downstairs and sent Walter to bed. She stood in front of Will, hesitating, then asked with a soft voice: ,Do you wan to come to bed?‘

She hadn‘t asked many questions since back in the hospital and Will hadn‘t told her any details of the events that took place after Hannibal Lecter‘s escape. He could feel, that she needed answers but that she gave him space and he felt under pressure, even though she hadn‘t voiced a single question since the one at the hospital bed that he still hadn‘t answered. 

Knowing that he owed his wife an explanation, he followed her into the bedroom and sat down next to her. 

She looked at him, quietly, with her big, demanding eyes. Will bent his head, so he did not have to look back. 

,Everything has been.. so strange lately. Is it..ok, to ask you what happened?‘ 

Will remained silent, collecting words in his mind. 

,I am sorry, I worried you and Wally so much..‘ Will managed to say. 

,No please.‘ Molly declined. ,We are ok. YOU have been the one hurt and kidnapped by this two..monsters. I am so upset that they seem to have gotten away. I am only happy that they..‘ her voice started to tremble. ,..left you alive. After all.‘ 

Will considered not saying it, but then the words just slipped out. ,Hannibal wouldn‘t harm me.‘ 

,How can you say that after everything that has happened?‘ Molly got up from the bed, visibly upset. ,I think he has done something horrendous to you again and you suffer from Stockholm syndrome! How can you protect or speak up for.. I don‘t even have words for HIM.‘

Will looked up at her, deeply regretting the remark he had just made. 

It was pointless. He couldn‘t explain any of this to Molly and if they continued this conversation it would only hurt. All he wanted right now was to get away and sleep. He needed to rest and face this mess with a clear mind again. 

,Listen, Molly. I will go through all of this with you.. It‘s just impossible for me to do it right now. I hope you understand that.‘

He looked at her cautiously, seeking approval. 

,Sure.‘ she replied and averted his eyes in return. She was still upset and he could feel her pain resonate inside of him and not for the first time in his life, doomed his high level of empathy.  

Would it be ok with you if I slept on the couch for now? I really.. need some time to be ok again.‘

Molly nodded. The short, quiet hug felt wrong.

Then Will was alone and lay down on the couch in the living room, were his dogs gathered around him. He stared into the darkness for what seemed like hours and couldn‘t answer any of his own questions. After a while he gave in and Hannibal surfaced on his mind, taking up all the space again and controlling his thoughts. 

_The way he always has._ Will thought. 

And he allowed himself to be taken away by memories of the other man‘s closeness until his body gave in and sleep finally washed over him to take him away. 

 

\---

 

_Will found himself inside a beautifully arranged room. The furniture, mostly antiques, was of dark mahagony and as he looked through the window, he could see cherry trees expanding into the distance. The ceiling was high, a particular feature of victorian classics and bookshelfs covered the walls. He looked around, asking himself why he was here and what he was looking for.._

_Then he noticed a presence in the room._

_He turned around and saw Hannibal, standing there, looking at him in silence._

_Will swallowed his bewilderedness._

_,I thought you were gone?‘ he asked._

_,I‘m always around.‘ The older man replied._

_His voice was deep and tender, as he moved forward, crossing the space between them._

_Suddenly the air felt heavy, almost electrical. And Will, unconsciously, moved back towards the wall. Hannibal closed in until he stood right in front of him, only inches away._

_They looked at each other in silence._

_Hannibal crooked his head slightly, his eyes still lost in Will‘s. ,I refuse to believe in shattered teacups,Will. I am here, waiting for you.‘_

_Then everything happened fast._

_Will felt a hand on his throat as Hannibal roughly pressed him against the wall, leaned into him and forced his lips between Will‘s. He tried to breath, both taken away by the other man‘s urgency and his own astonishment, but Hannibal‘s grip tightened as he started to lick into Will‘s mouth._

_Will pushed against him, only able to move him inches, gasping for air until Hannibal let go of his throat and his fingers tightened in Will‘s curls instead. The Doctor kissed him harder and faster with every single breath and every touch shivered through Will‘s entire body, reaching the sweet spot between his thighs until he was so hard, that he could painfully feel his own weight.._

_In that moment, Hannibal let go of him and stepped back. Out of breath and out of his mind, Will stared at the Doctor, still unable for a useful response._

_Then Hannibal unbuckled his belt and Will heard the sound of his zippers, but didn‘t dare to look down._

_Hannibal‘s voice was a low, almost inaudible whisper as he said: ,Go down on your knees.‘_

Will woke up, drenched in sweat. He looked around, half in shock, half in disbelief and then recognized the position of his right hand, wrapped around himself and the warm fluid of fresh semen on his fingers...

It was still dark and as soon as he had fully returned to reality, Will looked around, stressed out, making sure that no one was awake. He did not here a sound from Molly or Walter‘s room, just the steady breath of his sleeping dogs on the floor. And he tried to calm himself down, still aroused and confused at the same time, from the dream he had just experienced and that had felt more than real. 

_As if Hannibal was actually here._ He thought. 

Will couldn‘t remember the last time he had woken from a wet dream and it made him very uncomfortable, especially in the eye of the current situation with Molly. He got up, as silent as he could and sneaked into the bathroom, were he cleaned himself.

His fingers still trembled as he put on his sneakers and after waking the dogs, ran out into the darkness. He ran and walked across the land until the sun rose and his exhaustion started to at least vaguely resemble a state of peace. 

When he returned to the house, he saw several cars parked in front of it and people swirling around from the distance. The well apparent signs of local and nationwide TV stations showed off on car roofs and doors and before Will could hide behind trees, he saw a very familar redhead that turned around and looked straight into his direction. 

 

 

\----

 

_The same night, two hours earlier in Bridal Garden._

Hannibal woke up. His body shivered under his own sweat and he had trouble calming his breath. 

_This never happens to me!!_ was his first thought. Then he recalled his own dream in disbelief. 

Will Graham really seemed to destroy the last remaining pieces of sanity that Hannibal still had managed to gather inside of him and now he felt unsettled and vulnerable again, like in the night at the oceanside. 

_The kiss. His hand's on Will Graham's throat..telling him to go down on his knees._

Seeing this scene in front of his inner eye, Hannibal felt badly aroused and stirred up at the same time. In all this years, even in the moment when he stabbed him in his kitchen, Hannibal had never wished to control Will in this particular way..

The thought of Will Graham on his knees was too much to handle and he forced it back into the dark parts of his mind to gain control again.

As a psychotherapist, well educated in psychoanalysis and the secrets of the mind, he knew and understood that the subconsciousness had a life of its own and that it was better to respect its longings. As a cannibal, he had always lived up to this. But his desire for Will Graham was harder to accept, because a living man was more powerful than a dead one, and no one was able to control a free man‘s mind or heart. 

Hannibal got out of bed to go to the toilet. He stepped out of the room into the dark corridor, carrying a candle because the lights of the hallway were still broken. The mansion was vast, with many rooms still abandoned and battered and Hannibal had to walk for several minutes straight, then around a corner before he finally spotted the tall door to the old bathroom. 

When he grabbed the doorknob with his right hand he suddenly heard something that made his blood freeze. And stopped right at the spot. 

_The distinct sound of steps. Right above his head._

He heard them clear as day, then doubted his own mind. 

Hannibal stood in front of the door for minutes, listening into the dark. Nothing. 

Finally he went on, with the decision in mind to use the day for renovations. And he would start on the floor above, the one he hadn't entered for years. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hannibal was unable to go back to sleep. Fatigue and fragments of the startling dream he had awoken from, still clouded his mind and equaled the veil of twilight that lay across the mansion. 

Before the first sunbeams hit the walls, Hannibal was up and out on the veranda with a cup of black coffee in his hands. He inhaled deeply, tasting the mixed flavor of flower buds and the last rests of winter on his tongue and enjoyed a moment of silence. 

His back felt sore and he remembered with sorrow, how fierce and strong his muscles had felt in earlier years. The training in prison had been decent and he had done a very good job to keep in shape but being the proud and strong minded cat that he was, the pure act of locking him away had taken its toll. 

He knew only physical activity would get him back on his feet. And the sole prospect, that a man, as young and beautiful as Will Graham might soon be around again, made it almost unbearable to feel worn out and old. 

After the morning coffee, Hannibal searched through a pile of working clothes, that he had stored in a drawer years ago, when he had done the first renovations. He found a pair of washed-out jeans and a grey sweater, put on both and then took a tool kit with him to explore the third floor of the building. 

While he climbed up the stairs, his mind returned to the footsteps he had heard several hours before on his trip to the bathroom. 

_What if his senses had played a trick on him in his half-asleep state of mind, out in the nightly hallway?_

He pondered this question for a moment, then dismissed it. Being a predator himself, he had learned to trust his gut feeling. And, standing in the corridor and listening into the silence, he had _felt_ the very distinct notion of another presence in the house. 

When he reached the third floor, he stopped to recall the order of the rooms. He was gifted with a photographic memory that made orientation very easy for him, especially when it came to architecture and spaces. It had never been difficult for Hannibal to recreate the inner life of buildings as vast as the Viennese opera house or even the accessible parts of the Vatican and standing on the edge of the stairs, the shape of rooms and furniture - seen and stored long ago - reappeared on the surface of his conscious mind. 

There was the large study in the center of the floor, that - through a hidden door in the wall and a spiral staircase  - was connected to the library underneath and contained a grand piano, a massive mahogany desk and a seating corner near the window. Two small cabinets to the right- each equipped with a simple bed and closet-  had presumably housed several generations of servants back in time. And then, further along the corridor, Hannibal recalled three same sized bedrooms - messy and still crammed by the former owner's remnants - that probably had been in use as children‘s rooms for the offspring, when this house was still full of life and home to a wealthy family. 

Hannibal walked along the corridor and dipped into the study. It looked exactly the way he remembered it. Thick, grey dust covered the top of the piano and the floor as he stepped in to observe it more closely. 

Then he saw it.

_Footprints, imprinted in the dust, leading from the entrance to a huge armchair in the seating area and back._

He stepped into one of them to measure its size. They were much smaller than his own feet. Hannibal‘s heartbeat calmed in an instant and he looked around, highly alert, once again listening into the silence. 

_Nothing._

He turned around and left the study to follow the footprints that continued on the floor of the corridor, but became almost invisible in its darker twilight. The first room came up on Hannibal‘s left. He had only taken a look inside the last time he was here, but hadn‘t touched any of the former owners things because the first and second floor had taken up all of his attention. Back then, he had decided to take care of it in a distant future. And this future had finally arrived, now that Hannibal stood in front of the room, packed with wardrobes, planks and shelves, some of them covered under what once must have been white linen, others just crammed into the room without much care. 

Hannibal went in and pushed aside furniture until he reached the window. From there he looked back into the room. His eyes caught a small wooden rocking horse and a cradle in the corner next to the door. The once dearly loved items of a young baby girl or boy. He also spotted several big, closed boxes next to it and decided to take a closer look at them later.

The next room equaled the first one, but wasn‘t quite as stuffed. More sunlight seemed to come through the window and at first sight, Hannibal did not understand why. But then he recognized the signs of life he had been looking for.

The heavy velvet curtains were open and attached with ribbons on both sides and part of the window glass seemed clearer than the rest, as if someone had been cleaning it for a better view. 

For a moment he stood there, pondering over his next move. 

He prepared for any possible encounter and then stepped in, looking left and right at a fast pace. Then he moved the door to look behind it. Nothing. Still unable to see the floor at the back of the room, he walked further in. He followed a trail of already arranged furniture, that led to the back of the room and there, underneath the window, behind a massive, wooden wardrobe- he finally found what he had been looking for. 

A shabby mattress, covered in blankets, that had seen better days. Two burned down candles and a pile of books next to a heap of worn clothes on the floor right next to it. Hannibal kneeled down to pick up a piece and looked at it astonished. What he held in his hands was a girls dress, black with delicate wine red lace at the top. A small size, probably fitting a teenager or a very tiny woman. 

_He remembered the soft fabric.. the way he had exposed her breasts. The pale skin on her collarbones..And the taste of her, almost too delicate and perfect for such a rude lady.._

Now he also recalled the place he had stored that dress afterwards. He looked up for a second, as if expecting the face of its long gone owner in the room, then continued to examine the place. 

The person living here, must have left the bed not long ago. There was no dust on any of the blankets and Hannibal found a half empty package of cigarettes next to the heap of clothes, that looked fairly new. He straightened up again and inspected the window. His eyes caught sight of an ash tray outside, filled with cigarette butts and as he looked closer, he saw that at least three of them still had the white color of newly smoked ones and probably weren‘t older than a day. 

Hannibal put the dress back on the heap and decided to postpone his renovation plans for the day. Instead he tried to leave the room as untouched as possible and left as quietly as he could. 

He would return the following night. And there were some other preparations to be taken care of. 

 

\---

 

Will didn‘t dare to turn around and walk back into the woods. He knew that Freddie Lounds would hunt him down for this one, specific conversation and even more importantly than that: Molly and Walter were trapped in the house. Out of breath, sweating and not really in a presentable shape for any TV cameras, he lingered between the trees, unsure how to proceed and what to do next. Freddie was still the only one who had spotted him and she ran across the field to reach him before anybody else would take notice. 

,Will Graham. Alive and well.‘ she noted, a slight, almost invisible smile of satisfaction on her lips. 

He knew this face. As much as Will disliked her tackiness and the journalism it produced, he still respected the strange sixth sense she had for murder and crime. Many of the FBI agents he knew would have given a lot to be gifted like her. 

He rolled his eyes. ,Seriously? Freddie!? I am not having this conversation with you.‘

In the distance he saw a silhouette appear in the door frame and the crowd of reporters started to move. Molly. 

,I just want to know why you are here and where HE is. Then I‘m leaving you alone.‘ Freddie persisted. Right now all Will wanted, was to get Molly out of this situation. 

,Guess what, Miss Lounds. I have as much clue as you when it comes to this question.‘ At least this wasn‘t a lie.Will secretly thanked Hannibal for not letting him know his hideout. 

,Well. When you are ready to let me in on where you‘ve misplaced your murder husband, let me know.‘ Freddie replied, looking as innocent as possible. 

Will gave her a sardonic look. ,Yeah, actually, right now my wife is waiting.‘ He stormed passed the red haired reporter and towards the house, not looking left or right and then he was spotted by the swirling news crews and suddenly the center of attention. 

_,Mr. Graham, how have you been since your return?‘, ,When did you see Dr. Hannibal Lecter for the last time?‘ ,Mr. Graham, what do you recall from the incidents of Doctor Lecter's escape?‘, ,Will Graham, is it correct that you were in contact with Hannibal Lecter during his imprisonment, what kind of relationship connects you?‘_

,NO COMMENT!!‘ Before Will could answer any of the questions thrown at him, he felt Jacks hand gripping his arm firmly. ,THERE WILL BE A PRESS CONFERENCE TODAY AT 11 AM!‘ Jack led him through the reporters like Moses his people through the desert. 

They picked up Molly, who had been watching the crowd around her in a state of numbness and Jack closed the door behind them, allowing only Agent Kellerman in, while several men from the bureau tried to deal with the news crews outside. 

,Gawd damned!! Somebody has leaked information before the press conference!!‘ Jack was furious. ,I am so sorry Mrs. Graham. Will, we need to go through a lot of details today. I hope you will be with us on this and we really need you to figure out were our precious friend Hannibal is.‘

Molly sat down. Her face was still pale, her eyes empty and Will wrapped an arm around her and immediately felt how this attempt to comfort her turned to poison inside his veins.

,I am so sorry! This is horrible.‘ he mumbled, just like the evening before. 

Jack and Kellerman spied through the windows, observing the buzzing crowd, and Will could hear them talking to each other in  low, tense voices. He wished he wouldn‘t have returned. He wished Hannibal would have discussed his plans with him and that he wouldn‘t have just followed orders like an idiot. Now, sitting here, in the disgraceful light of his own, unforgivable betrayal,he hated himself for kissing Hannibal and every lie he had told to protect the escape.

_What a sick, incredibly disgusting hypocrite you are!_

As if she could feel his inner struggles, Molly withdrew from Will‘s embrace. 

What he realized now with clarity and progressed into the only thinkable thought in his mind, was that he needed to be alone. 

_This HAS to end._

Jack and Kellerman returned from their spot at the window and Jack approached Molly. ,Mrs. Graham, the FBI ows you an apology. If you need another accommodation, we will be very happy to prepare that for you using our witness protection program. We already have people on to it..‘

,No, no.‘ Molly interrupted and shook her head. ,I already talked to my mother.‘ She looked at Will. ,We‘re going to stay with her for a couple of weeks.‘

Jack and Agent Kellerman exchanged looks. ,That‘s a wise decision, Mrs. Graham. Given the fact that our most wanted criminals are still out there, we would still like to position some of our men around your mother‘s house for protection‘ Agent Kellerman added. ,We do need your husband in Baltimore though. He is indispensable for further investigations‘ 

,Yeah, I can see that.‘ Molly hissed in a bitter tone. ,He was already indispensable when he had to play Hannibal Lecter‘s wing man for the FBI.‘ 

,We are sorry our setup didn‘t work out Mrs. Graham.‘ Jack replied, trying to sound as calm as possible. ,But Will Graham is the only person who might be able to help us catching the two most dangerous suspects in the country and...‘ 

,Well, he wouldn‘t HAVE TO if you would have known better than to free Lecter, which was the worst possible idea in the first place!‘ Molly was really upset now. ,There would be only one of this psychopaths out there if..‘

,It was MY idea..‘ Will blurted out, regretting his words right after. 

All eyes were on him now. Molly‘s somewhere between disgust and agony, Kellerman‘s curious with a hint of suspicion and Jack..He couldn‘t really tell and turned away from the stinging looks.

,I thought we could catch the Dragon with Hannibal‘s help. We failed.. ‘ Will tried to rescue as much as he could. But there wasn‘t much left. 

,I really don‘t get you.‘ she said after a long moment of uncomfortable silence, then turned around and went upstairs. As Will followed her eyes, he spotted Walter, who had been sitting there all quiet and now grabbed his mothers hand, as they both vanished around the corner. Probably to pack. 

Will lowered his head in his hands. He felt physically sick and wanted Jack Crawford and Kellerman to dissappear. He wondered if they would be gone, if he only closed his eyes for a second longer. And then he was met with mercy as Jack moved towards him, petting his shoulder in what probably was intended as a gesture of comfort and said:

,We‘re meeting up at one in the afternoon at my office today. You don‘t have to show up at the press conference, we got that one. I hope we see you later then.‘

Will just nodded without a verbal reply. All he still longed for was silence, all he could think of was a closed door behind Jack and Kellerman and then the two FBI agents were gone and he sat there, listening to the voices of the gathered vultures outside and the whisper, coming from the bedroom upstairs, where his family packed their things to leave. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took so long, I am already working on the next chapter and hope to be able to post it very soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Dusk settled over the old mansion while Hannibal prepared everything for dinner. It wasn‘t half as satisfying with no audience around but he still enjoyed every step of the preparation of a beautiful recipe. Even though - when good meat called - he favored meat dishes, this night a vegetarian, goat‘s cheese based meal was on his agenda and he spread the ingredients out on the cut surface, fully concentrated of the procedure of cooking. 

2 ripe pears, walnuts, unsalted butter, a bunch of watercress, red chicory and red wine vinegar. All lay in front of him next to the fresh goat‘s cheese, ready to be combined to a delicious dish. 

Hannibal took a sip from his Cabernet and let his hungry eyes wander while his mind already engaged in further steps. 

Then his eyes caught his own reflection in the glass front across the kitchen counter while the orchards had already merged into black. Aware of the unknown company that shared the house with him and that he suspected somewhere on the property, his ears were highly alert and not even the meditative activity of cooking could take up more than ten percent of his receptivity. During the years in Baltimore he sometimes lost himself in his dishes, forgot time and everyone around and reappeared not until everyone was seated and a toast had to be spoken. He had revisited this times, stored away safely inside his memory palace many times while in prison. The visits usually ended on one of the diner tables he had shared with Will Graham, sometimes Jack. And another old friend had been on his mind a lot, one he still had special plans for: Dr. Bedelia Du Maurier.

He reflected on her naughty little sessions with Will Graham and wondered which questions and discussions they might have gone through. Acknowledging his own narcissism, Hannibal couldn‘t help but wish, that he had been the only subject worth of discussion between Will and Bedelia. He felt flattered by this image and as his mind shifted back to the therapist, he had spend beautiful weeks in Europe with, he could see them both, reunited, on a beautifully arranged dinner table. 

 _You will look and taste like the goddess that you are, Bedelia._ Hannibal thought and started humming one of his favorite Chansons. 

 

\---

 

Later on, after he had attended his single dinner party and - enjoying his creation - couldn‘t help but long for Will Graham‘s company, he moved back up into the library to read and work on a drawing that had taken much of his attention during the last evenings. 

The minutes and hours passed by like a long string of moments and the Doctor lost himself in his own lines and curves on the white paper. Then wall clock announced the arrival of midnight and Hannibal retreated into his bedroom. There he blew out the half burned candle on the nightstand and waited in the dark for several minutes. 

Sleeping was not on his agenda at all. 

He slipped out the door of his bedroom and sneaked through the corridor and down the stairs. When he reached the ground floor, he left the building through a small side entrance, that he had discovered during the first renovation period. He shivered at the touch of the cool air and looked up to a full moon that hung high in the sky and bathed the night around him in its milky light. Then he kept moving, on fast but silent feet, up the hill to the left of the building. After several minutes he arrived at its peak and sat down in his hideout, observing the scene in front of him. 

This was the highest point on the property and from here he overviewed with satisfaction, how far the orchards reached into the land. It was a beautiful piece of earth and he could see himself staying here for a while. 

Though hopefully not alone. 

As the time passed, the moon wandered further across the sky. Even though the night was brighter than on moonless nights, Hannibal could make out hundreds of stars above him. He felt amazed as if seeing them for the first time and for a moment almost forgot the intent of his nightly trip. 

_Then he saw movement down in the orchards._

All his senses were back and he made himself as small and invisible as possible, while his eyes tracked the moving brunches in front of the house until the finally parted and revealed a dark silhouette, that scurried fast across the lane. His eyes lost it after only several seconds and though he perked up his ears, he couldn‘t catch a sound. Not long and he was on his feet again and back on his most favorite game. 

He sneaked back to the side entrance and entered almost soundless. The wood of the old building sometimes gave space too easily and it wasn‘t always possible to avoid the crackling sound of the floor boards. But Hannibal was really good at it. As a young boy he had learned to walk on the edges, very close to the walls and he had applied this tactic often and very successfully over the years. 

After climbing the stairs to the second floor, using the the right side of the floor boards, he approached the library through the corridor. He knew that the house had a second staircase which, coming from a back entrance, led from one floor to the other and if somebody had used this one, it would be too far away to hear him or her when in the front part of the building. 

He reached the library and sneaked through it as quietly as he could. Then, cautious to make no sound, he opened the hidden door, that usually lay behind a high bookshelf. He had moved it earlier that day to be able to access the spiral staircase behind it. When he opened the door to it, the same stale smell as on his afternoon visit hung in the air and he stepped into the darkness, closing the door behind him. Step for step he moved up the narrow stairs, unable to even see a finger in front of his face. When he finally arrived on top of the stairs, he pressed his ear against the wooden door and listened through the wall into the study, where he had found the footprints.

First all was quiet and Hannibal could hear his own breathing and heartbeat inside the small space. Then he picked up some noises in the distance. He hid out for a good half hour more until he felt sure that the other person must have fallen asleep. Then slowly - inch for inch- he opened the door and stepped into the study. His eyes found the frame of the piano in the moonlight, the two olive green armchairs and bookshelves in the corner. Having spent a long period in absolute darkness, his eyes were sharp and focused now, his breath steady and his mind calm as he moved across the room and into the hallway. 

As he approached the room he had found the mattress in, his concentration centered even more deeply. He arrived in front of the room, the door still open the way he had left it and standing in the door frame, lowered his hand into a pocket to get out the syringe he had brought for his guest. 

He stepped into the room as a hard, painful strike hit him from above. 

_Then there was nothing but darkness._

 

_\-----_

 

Hannibal awoke dizzy and in pain. It must have been only seconds since he had fallen to his knees and he felt warm fluid running across his face. 

Blood. 

,Oh my god, I‘m sorry. I‘m sorry.‘ he heard a voice in the darkness. 

Suddenly, somebody alarmingly close to him, fumbled at his hands and pulled them back. He registered something being tied around his arms and being dragged to the floor into a sitting position against the wall.  

_He couldn‘t move anymore._

A hand brushed across his face, wiping the blood from his left eye. 

He opened his eyelids and looked... into the face of a young woman. 

Hannibal‘s first impression was that she was of astonishing beauty. Despite his uncomfortable position on the floor, he felt delighted by her candle-lit features and stared at her in amazement.

Her eyes and hair were of a dark, almost black color against white, porcelain skin. She had wide cheekbones and her full lips were curved into a fearful half-smile, as she eyed him visibly surprised. Trying to guess her age, he put her somewhere at the end of her teen years. 

,Are you ok? I didn‘t mean to hit you so hard..‘ Her hand wiped across his face again and Hannibal, still speechless, tried to free his arms behind his back. 

_He couldn‘t believe that she had heard him coming. No one had ever taken him by surprise like that._

,It‘s a pleasure to meet you Miss..?‘ Hannibal managed to say. 

,I‘m Greta.‘ she filled in. 

,Miss Greta, would you mind to untie me? I promise to remain peaceful and will be of no threat to you.‘

,Oh! Of course. I am so sorry. You frightened me..‘ Greta replied. ,But you seem.. nice.‘ She still seemed unsure if undoing Hannibal‘s shackles was the right move, but her features softened under Hannibal's winning smile. He tried to sound as charming as possible as he continued to speak.

,May I introduce myself. I am Hannibal and...I bought this residence many years ago...‘ The words still came slowly. ,This walls haven't seen my face for a long time and I was very pleased when the opportunity arrived to pass by for visit. It was not my intention to..interfere with your life.‘

He wasn‘t quite sure why he gave her his real name. It just felt.. suitable somehow. 

,Oh!‘ she stepped back and gazed at him, a startled expression on her porcelain face. 

,You are Hannibal LECTER.‘ she said in a voice close to a whisper. ,I recognize your face!‘

Hannibal felt his jaw drop as a feeling of darkness creeped up on him and made him feel numb and violently angry under the calm surface. He wasn't prepared for this much exposure and his mind circled around every possible way to take her down.

He would make sure, she wouldn‘t make it out of this house alive. 

But the strange intruder didn't stop to astonish Hannibal. Before he could set any of his murderous ideas into motion, Greta came to his rescue.  

,I am so sorry. Let me untie you!‘ she said and swirled around Hannibal, undoing the ropes that had chained his hands together. ,I read Tattle Crime you know, and have read EVERYTHING about you. I can‘t believe that you are here in person.. This can't be real. Let me take care of your head!‘

She helped him up and guided him out of the room and into the corridor. 

,Are you ok? Can you walk? The baseball bat was maybe a bit too much, but I was so scared of you and wanted to make sure, you know.‘ Hannibal heard her babble. He was still too surprised to function fully and just followed Greta like a dog, who had taken his right hand into hers and guided him down the stairs to the ground floor. 

They arrived in the kitchen and Greta dragged him towards a chair, pulled a towel from one of the kitchen drawers and wetted it under the faucet. She came over to Hannibal and, wiping a strand of hair from his forehead, started to wash the blood from his face. 

_She seemed very familiar with the kitchen. Very familiar with the entire building._

,Are you still feeling dizzy? You have a wound on your head.‘ She went through his hair to examine it. 

,Thank you, Miss Greta.' was all Hannibal was able to add. His head injury turned into a throbbing pain on the top of his skull. 

,It doesn‘t look that bad.It might need one or two stitches though, I‘m afraid..‘‘ The cold water from the towel eased the pain a little bit.  

,I‘ve got a medical kit, if you‘re in need.‘Hannibal suggested.

She looked back at him, pondering the question. ,No, wait. I‘ll be back.‘ 

Then she left the room on quick feet and was back only several minutes later. Despite of his head wound, it would have been easy for Hannibal, to surprise Greta with one of the kitchen knifes, but something inside him told him to let the situation unfold. He was curious about his young and beautiful guest and already started to enjoy her presence.

_If she knew he was Hannibal Lecter. WHY wasn't she afraid?_

Greta returned with a small bag that contained needles and bandages and pulled a lighter out of the pocket of her dark blue cotton dress. She held one of the needles into the fire and waited for several seconds before applying the thread. 

,So. This should work. Are you ready?‘ 

Hannibal didn‘t know exactly why but he nodded and let her proceed. The first stitch on the top of his skull stung unexpectedly and he winced. ,Ouch..'

,You‘re going to be fine. I am more than inconsolabe over my mistake and hurting you was not my intention Dr. Lecter.‘ 

The stitching went quick and as far as Hannibal could tell, Greta did a good job.

Then he was handed a hot cup of tea and Greta climbed one of the chairs close to him, eying him with her big dark eyes. 

Hannibal felt his senses return as the hot fluid settled inside his stomach. He looked back at Greta, taking note of her natural elegance and felt awake again. 

,Thank you.' he said, brushing over the stitches with his finger tips. ,Now, young lady. What is your story if I may dare to ask?‘

 


	10. Chapter 10

The vultures still circled high up in the air, awaiting a dinner invitation.

Will stood in the center of the living room, trying to think straight. His head felt numb and his body stiff from the torture of the turbulent morning. He followed the noises from the bedroom upstairs. 

Molly rose her head from an open, half-filled suitcase on the bed, as he entered the room. Walter ran towards him and looked up, a pair of innocent, weary eyes. 

,Are you going to come soon, meet us at grandma‘s?‘ 

,Yes. Sure, I will.‘ Will replied, an empty feeling on his tongue.

For a moment, Will saw his own young self in the hopeful eyes of the child. A mixture of confusion, fear and pain. Everyone in the world always wanted to protect the little ones and yet they always ended up suffering. 

,Wally, go downstairs. Grandma should be here any minute.‘ Molly instructed him. 

He left the room and Molly continued to pack, averting her husband‘s gaze. 

,Molly..‘

,Don‘t..‘ she raised her arm as if to shield herself from him. ,Just..don‘t start.‘

,I can explain this. Let me talk to you. Please, will you?‘ 

Molly lifted her head. Dark circles underlined her furious eyes. 

,What do you want to explain? That he sent this maniac to our house at night to shoot me and my son and that you still agreed to accompany him outside the prison walls?!‘

,I did this to STOP the dragon. So he couldn‘t hurt you any longer.‘

Molly continued without listening: ,..or maybe that you went there in the first place to see him again and let him back into your life?‘

,I also did this to stop more families from being harmed. You knew that! You _agreed_ to it yourself.‘

,You know what, Will. I had to see the scars on your body _every night_ of our marriage and yet you went back to him! And you return with _more_ scars and now you are trying to tell me, that you did all this for us? Or for a higher purpose??!‘

,I had good intentions Molly. Believe it or not. I did not intend for any of this to happen..!‘ 

,No, but you knew how possessive he is of you! Don‘t you think I noticed as your wife? No matter what you think of me, don‘t ever dare to consider me stupid!‘ Molly hissed.

,I don‘t and you know it. How can you say that?‘‘ Will walked towards her, reaching for her arms but she moved away. 

,You know, I was worried sick about you when you vanished and I thought I would never see you again. But now I understand that you had a choice to stay away from him! And you didn‘t take it. Instead you left and invited a psychopath into our marriage!‘

,He isn‘t part of us. Of this..‘ Will knew he had already lost ground and he swallowed hard, forcing his tears back.

Molly eyed him, suddenly all calm and thoughtful for a long moment. 

,Yes he is.‘ She closed the suitcase, picked it up and walked towards Will. She stopped in front of him and a hint of kindness rushed over her face. ,Don‘t you think I heard you repeating his name in your sleep? Over and over..? Not just after this happened. All through the years we have been together..‘

Will stared at her, unable to respond. She had never spoken of this, never mentioned it before. He felt exposed, painfully seen. 

,Will. I don‘t know what happened between the two of you. But as long as he‘s in your life. I don‘t think I can be a part of it.‘ She bent her head to hide her own tears, then rushed passed him. ,I am really sorry.‘

He stood there, empty like a shell, until his feet gave in and he stumbled towards the bed. Downstairs he heard the voice of Molly‘s mother before he fell into a deep but restless sleep. 

 

\---

 

He awoke from the sound of his phone. It was ringing. Again and again. 

He tried get to his feet, almost unable to move a limb and pulled the phone out of the pocket of his pants. 

It was Jack.

,Will. Where are you? We need you here. Do you want me to pass by and pick you up?‘

,I..yes. Sorry, I was asleep.‘ 

It was nothing new for Jack to reach Will in a state like that. Rather, he had seen the profiler in a horrible shape more often than not. 

,I‘m gonna be there in 20. Take a shower and get dressed.‘

The vultures had already lifted their wings when Will and Jack left the house together. Most of them had been at the press conference and where still at lunch. Will expected them to return to Wolf Trap in the afternoon, but they would find only the dogs there and no one to interview. 

,I am sorry about your wife.‘ Jack said as they drove northward. 

,Yeah..She thinks I shouldn‘t have accompanied Hannibal the day of his escape.‘ Will replied, lost in thought.

,Only fair.‘ Jack said, eying him from the side. ,But she will understand once we have Hannibal back in custody. It was a neccesity to have you there. The FBI owes you, even though it didn‘t work out. Now with your help, we will try to shine some light on the events that happened during your memory loss.‘

Will nodded, an awkward knot in his throat. He knew Jack would never stop to hunt Hannibal and right now, he was in the middle of it. Again. Like back in Europe. The three of them: a familiar triangle. 

They passed ,Lisa‘s diner‘ and after a mile, drove up the narrow lane that led them to the small cabin in the forest. 

Wise, Kellerman and several other crew members where already at the site. Most of the regular crime scene procedures had already taken place in the prior days, without Will. 

Hannibal‘s, Will‘s and Dolarhyde‘s DNA had been found. But no real leads and the team was desperate for answers. 

Jack considered Will his best bet. And Will knew that he would not be left alone until he performed. 

So he followed Jack inside, who rested an arm on his shoulder. 

,OK I NEED EVERYONE TO LEAVE THE ROOM!‘ he announced in his pervasive, unmistakable tone and the crowded, small room emptied within a minute. 

Jack turned towards Will. ,Ok. Please, do your magic. I want to know what happened at the night of their escape. Right after they brought you here.‘ Will nodded slowly and Jack seemed to be satisfied. ,I‘ll be out, waiting for you.‘

Then Will was alone. 

He had intended to only let the time pass and walk back out in several minutes. But as he stood inside the room with its familiar interior, his mind seemed to collapse and started to reveal images, that became scenes. 

_The dusty, grayish morning light inside the cabin. Chiyohs footsteps. The ring in Hannibal‘s hand. And his eyes, all wide and dark, marked by hunger as he leaned in for a kiss._

The longing hit him with full force and without warning. 

He suddenly missed Hannibal so bad, that he felt his stomach churn and, whimpering in pain, sunk to his knees. The feeling was so powerful that it seemed to overwrite every emotion, everything he had ever felt in his entire life and his eyes began to wet.

Will gripped his stomach with one hand in an attempt to stabilize himself. With the other he tried to wipe the tears away, ashamed of them because he had never really been able to cry about Molly.  

_He saw Hannibal again. Standing on top of the cliff only inches away from him. His lips brushed over his face and every single spot he touched tensed. And then he heard Hannibal‘s voice inside of his mind, clear as day._

_,See, Will. I‘m always around. I‘ll wait for you. I promise.‘_

Jack stormed into the room, accompanied by a young female from the forensics team. A doctor, Will assumed. 

,Are you ok? Mr. Graham?‘ They backed him and tried to help him up.

,Will?! Speak to us!‘ Will heard Jack‘s voice as if from far away. 

He tried to calm his breath and bring his senses back. When he finally did, he looked up at Jack. 

,The dragon. He is dead.‘

 

\---

 

On their way back they stopped at ,Lisa‘s diner‘ for coffee. Will was still shaky and listened to Jack‘s excited analysis,grateful that he had been able to provide him with some insight. 

,If Will‘s returned memory is accurate, Hannibal has killed Dolarhyde and taken his body with him for his own use.‘

,To prepare breakfast, lunch and dinner.‘ Kellerman said, followed by the chuckles of two other agents at the table. 

Jack remained serious. ,But I don‘t understand where he could be hiding out.‘

,We found tracks of at least two motorcycles right at the site.‘ The young doctor who had accompanied them replied. ,I am pretty sure he used at least one of them.‘

,But who used the other?‘ 

All eyes were on Will.

He shrugged his shoulders. ,I... I really don‘t remember.‘

Kellerman gave him the same suspicious look, Will had seen in the morning inside his house. 

It made him uncomfortable. 

,I have to..‘ Will mumbled and got up. He walked into the diner‘s unisex restroom and closed the door firmly behind him. Then he went towards the window, where a flower pot with a purple fabric flower embellished the room and reached into the clay granules. 

His fingers grabbed something solid and he pulled his hand back, looking down at a golden ring.

_Hannibal's._

Will had hid it inside the flower pot, while waiting for the FBI, the morning he had returned from the house at the ocean. 

He had known, that the medical team would undress him at the hospital and would have discovered the ring inside his pocket.

Back then he had been uncertain of what to make out of this. Uncertain if he would ever return to this place.

Now he knew. 

He took off his wedding ring with a deep sigh, put it in his pocket and replaced it with Hannibal‘s. Then he left the restroom and joined Jack and the other FBI members at the coffee table. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it and the next chapter is in process!


	11. Chapter 11

Greta took a sip of tea and leaned back, her eyes still on Hannibal.

,I grew up not far from here. My parents died when I was little. The church maintained a small orphanage and it became my home for most of my life. It wasn‘t bad there, but also.. really hard sometimes.‘ she paused. 

Hannibal nodded in silence, encouraging her to continue. 

,My brother‘s father moved into the area two years ago, shortly after I turned sixteen. He offered to take custody and so I moved in with him. It was a big mistake..‘ Greta stopped again and Hannibal sensed the unspoken scent of agony in her silence. 

,You left him and came here?‘ he concluded. ,You found yourself a new home.‘ 

She nodded thoughtfully. ,I tried to..I ran away and hid out here. I stole food from a nearby farm and only dared to move freely after several weeks had passed. They were searching for me. After a while, I guess they gave up.‘ She picked up a pack of cigarettes and lit one. 

Hannibal, who generally loathed cigarettes, didn‘t protest. 

,Is it ok?‘ Greta asked, inhaling deeply. 

,Yes. For now it is. Please, go on.‘

,After a while, I started to look for a job. I found one at the ,Windmill Bakery‘, not far from here. It‘s a factory, half an hour drive. I take the bus to go there three days a week.‘ she added. Then looked back at Hannibal.

,I am sorry I invaded your property. The house looked.. abandoned. I loved it at first sight.‘

,No need to apologize.‘ he replied. ,You are very welcome. I am glad I could provide you with a fort that would protect you. They are rare these days.‘

Greta nodded with a faint smile on her lips, that Hannibal found very endearing. 

,Please be my guest, Greta. For as long as you like. I would like to learn more about you.‘

,Thank you. I would also like to see everything you allow me to see about you.‘ she replied. 

They smiled at each other, lost in the moment.

Then Hannibal felt his headache return and he instinctively reached up to check on the wound. 

,And I know I‘ve said it already. But I‘m really sorry for that.‘

,No don‘t be. You did a great job of stitching me up. I was just appreciating your talent.‘ Hannibal said. 

They sat in silence, enjoying their tea together, looking out into the night. Hannibal felt strangely at home and realized, how much he had missed good company. 

,May I ask about your escape?‘ Greta asked. 

,Oh, yes, of course. I was picked up by a close friend and flown over the Canadian border. The rest you probably read on Tattle Crime.‘Hannibal looked at her, raising an eyebrow in amusement. 

Greta gave him a cheeky grin. 

,But I had to leave someone behind.‘ he added. ,Somebody very dear to me.‘

To speak of Will to another person suddenly felt harder than he would have imagined. 

,Will Graham?‘

Hannibal nodded. 

,You did your maths.‘ he said.

,As I said, I‘ve been following your story for years..‘ she said. ,I read an article on Tattle Crime today. It supported the theory that Will Graham helped you escape. But that the FBI believes otherwise and now uses his skills as a profiler to catch you. Wouldn‘t that be irony?‘

,I fear it might not be far from the truth.‘ Hannibal said, smirking at Greta. 

,Her last sentence raised the question of why you chose to leave your murder husband behind?‘ 

Now Greta smirked, winking at him. Hannibal rolled his eyes.

,Naughty, naughty Miss Lounds.‘ he said, half to himself. ,And so rude. I would have loved to eat her long ago if I wouldn‘t appreciate her talent so much. Nothing more tempting than to read her bold, very inventive journalism and keep up with the latest developments in law enforcement that way.‘ 

Greta laughed. 

,My apology.‘ Hannibal added in amusement. ,I didn‘t mean to degrade your taste, Miss Greta..may I ask for your lastname?‘

,May.‘ She exhaled a cloud of smoke. ,My last name is May. And no worries. I always make fun of her writing. I was just.. curious about you. Always have been. It‘s like a strange dream. You. Here. With me in this kitchen.‘ Greta eyed him with her lids half-closed, head tilted to the side and he sunk his eyes into hers.  

,And Will Graham?‘ Greta asked again. 

,Will.‘ Hannibal sighed as the ache returned. Only this time the pain was inside his heart. ,We had to go separate ways. But only so our reunion can be gloriously celebrated. And it will.‘

They exchanged looks once more. 

,Then I will be happy to wait with you for him.‘ Greta announced. 

,And we will share some precious hours together.‘ 

 

\----

 

In Wolf Trap Will returned to an empty bed. He opened his laptop and Hannibal‘s escape was all over the major news. Normally crime stories didn‘t make it into the headlines, but Hannibal Lecter‘s crimes had made him famous all over the country and people whispered his name when in fear of the devil himself. 

Will was very aware of that. Only befriending Hannibal would have been social death for anybody these days. But being his other half? His beloved?

Most of the articles also featured Will Graham‘s name in one way or another. Will scanned over Freddie‘s article on Tattle Crime. His name was all over it and Freddie called him Hannibal‘s murder husband, who - still married to a wife - now had to chose between the two of them. Europe was mentioned as well as some of the other stations of their shared history. 

Will frowned, followed by a bitter chuckle. As often, Miss Lounds was closer to the truth than anyone else. 

Will also knew that Molly had always been a reader of Tattle Crime. He deeply hoped that she would skip this article. 

 

\---

 

The next morning Jack had called in a meeting at his office, where they would go over the timeline of the escape again. 

Jack sat at his desk, while Kellerman leaned against the window. 

The young doctor Will had met at the cabin, walked in and took a seat next to Will. She offered him her hand for a short introduction.

,Mr. Graham, we have met before. I am Gisela Cooper. I lead the forensics team on the case.‘

,Nice to meet you.‘ Will replied. 

,So. Let‘s start.‘ Jack suggested. ,First I want to revisit the testimony you gave us yesterday, Will. First you tried to overpower Dolarhyde which led to your stabbing wounds and you lost consciousness. Am I right?‘

Will nodded, a big lump in his throat.

,Then it gets interesting. Now the part of your regained memories suggests the following events: You woke up captivated, lying on the bed in the cabin. From there, you remember watching a fight between Hannibal and Dolarhyde.‘ Jack looked into the round to make sure everyone followed. 

,Then Hannibal strangled Dolarhyde and you passed out once more.‘ Kellerman added to Jack Crawford's statement. 

,Dr. Cooper. Judged on your findings, can you confirm that the events could have taken place the way Mr. Graham describes them?‘ Jack asked.

,Well.‘ Dr. Cooper looked into the records in her lap, then back at Jack. ,As I already stated, we found the DNA of all three men at the site. We did not find blood or any signs of a fight though. Neither in nor outside the cabin. Also, we did find a medical kit with Lecter‘s DNA. Probably the one he used to fix up Mr. Graham with. Further. The bathroom seemed unused except for Will Graham's DNA profile.‘

Will exhaled inaudibly. 

,So. No blood. No body of Dolarhyde. And neither Dr. Lecter nor Dolarhyde took at least a piss at the cabin, right?‘ Kellerman concluded, eying Will again. 

,We do know from all the previous murders that Hannibal Lecter is very precise with what he leaves at his crime sites.‘ Jack said. ,He could have easily removed most of the evidence.‘

,But he was wounded. And someone must have assisted him.‘ Kellerman threw in. 

The three FBI agents simultaneously looked at Will. 

,I really don‘t recall anyone being there.‘ he tried to defend himself. ,Or do you want to imply that I helped Hannibal Lecter escape?‘ 

,I wouldn't be the only one suggesting it.' Kellerman said, earning a stern look from Jack Crawford.,You would certainly have had the time.There were fresh tracks of two motorcycles. You could have driven Lecter somewhere and returned by foot.‘

,And how would I have managed that, wounded and captivated.‘ Will hissed at him.

,I don‘t know. But I do know that Lecter has a thing for you. Why otherwise would he have left you alive and why would he have taken care of your stabbings? Why shouldn't you have a thing for him too?'

Will could feel the uncomfortable gazes piercing through his skin. He didn't even want to add anything in his defense. He just wanted Kellerman to shut up.

,After all, there were only three DNA profiles at the site!‘ Kellerman said. 

,Actually..‘ Dr. Cooper interrupted. ,There were four.. we found another one that we could not link to anyone yet. We did think it might belong to the owner of the place. We got in touch with the property caretaker, but he couldn‘t prepare us with much detail. He said the property was bought by a Swiss company in 2001 and he had never spoken to the actual owner himself.‘ 

,What about the owner then?‘ Jack asked impatiently. ,Did you look into that?‘

,No. We couldn‘t get a hold of anybody responsible in Switzerland.‘ Dr. Cooper replied. ,The company doesn‘t exist anymore. We hoped to be able to pass on this investigations..‘

,Kellerman. You will take this up.‘ Jack ordered. ,There was another person at the site and we need to find out who it is. Will, if you remember ANY other details, let me know immediately.‘ 

They all got up to leave. 

Outside in the parking lot, after Will and Dr. Cooper had gotten into their car and taken off, Jack turned towards Kellerman with a serious expression on his face. 

,As for your questions regarding Will Graham. Hannibal Lecter displays a certain kind of.. twisted care for him. One might even call it love.'

,You mean..he's fucking him. Like Freddie Lounds suggests.'

Jack frowned. 

,I'm not necessarily saying it is a sexual kind of love. He could view him as a surrogate brother. Or even a son. I myself am responsible for their bonding since I introduced them to one another.' his eyes suddenly darkened. ,Whatever it is, Hannibal has never managed to stay away from Will for a long time. So I want you to have an eye on him. My gut tells me that he might be our best bait.‘ 

 

\----

 

Will drove to Reistertown Road to visit the gym Hannibal had mentioned. Out on the street he was recognized by several people and two odd looking guys threw curse words onto him, as he passed the street.

 _An unpleasant way to be famous._ He thought and tried to get out of the public as soon as possible. 

He lifted some weights inside the fitness center and felt very uncomfortable and paranoid that someone could recognize him. But everybody seemed to mind their own business. It was a high income gym and most men looked like bankers or managers, eying their ipads and iphones, while instructed by athletic looking, blond personal trainers. It was a high class clientele and Will couldn‘t help but picture Hannibal in here, who always looked dazzling and in perfect shape. 

Afterwards Will sneaked into the rooms of the banking house underneath and asked there for the locker. He was treated respectfully, without any questions. The system worked anonymously and he only had to give the man at the counter the locker code, then was guided into a room, that contained three walls of indentical deposit boxes, all with a clean, metallic surface to the outside. 

He approached the Nr. 34, applied the code. 

The box slid open and when Will reached in.. a dried red rose with a long leafstalk emerged. 

,You son of a bitch.' Will muttered while his fingers slid over the thorns. 

He instantly understood the message. 

_The rose was a symbol. Like the ring. And he was Bluebird's bride now, without a doubt._

He felt a very peculiar feeling, somewhere between longing and unease, mix inside his stomach. He had felt it before, during earlier years, but never dared to put a name on it.

Now he was finally able to clearly identify it as his own feelings for Hannibal.

He hid the rose underneath his jacket and left the building through the gym's entrance.

As much as Will didn't want to admit it to himself. He now had something to hold on. And, having cursed Hannibal inside Jack Crawford's office before, Will now secretly thanked him for giving him time. 

Time alone. Time with the dogs. And time to say goodbye to his professional life and the family, he once considered the only destination to find happiness. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and look forward to hear from you!!
> 
> After this chapter, Will takes up his routine and Hannibal spends time with Greta for the next three weeks to smooth the waves around the escape. The next chapter will pick up shortly before Will receives Hannibal's letter and trouble is waiting for our murder couple! So stay tuned!!!


	12. Chapter 12

During the following three weeks, Hannibal did not regret his decision to leave Greta alive for a single moment.

More than this, it surprised him how she managed to charm him in so many different ways. It soon became clear to Hannibal, that she was a very bright and sophisticated person. Self-educated in literature and a fabulous chess player, she turned out to be a good cook and a curious learner as well. Hannibal tried to delight her with beautiful dresses and expensive, european jewelry, that he had bought long ago on his trips to Italy and France and stored in a locked up room at the house. They explored the orchards together and Greta showed him places on his own land, that he had never seen before. She also asked questions about Hannibal‘s murders and greedily sucked in every single detail he revealed to her. 

It seemed to Hannibal that he had never met a more curious person and her interest in even the darkest corners of the human mind reminded him of his young self and flattered him. 

One afternoon she guided him further away from the mansion, over the fields and through a small forest. They were lost in a discussion on Homer, one of their most favorite shared subjects, when Greta suddenly startled and stared into one direction. 

,There is someone.‘ she whispered and took Hannibal‘s hand to drag him behind a tree. The movement was hardly distinguishable from the green of the trees, but Greta and Hannibal were both blessed with eagle eyes and observed the figure in the distance. Covered in camoflage, the man carried a hunting rifle and sneaked slowly over the mossy ground. 

They hid until he had long vanished and Greta exhaled in relief. 

,I have never seen anyone walk this far into the forests. I am not sure but..‘ she stopped and looked at Hannibal who could read fear in her eyes. ,judging by the gear and build..I immediately had to think of my uncle.‘

Hannibal had avoided the subject of Greta‘s uncle, waiting for an accurate moment to return to it. 

Now, the time seemed right.

,Do you want to show me your uncle‘s home?‘ he asked her. 

She stared at him for a moment, then averted her eyes. ,No I don‘t.‘ 

Before Hannibal could respond, Greta turned around and hurried away, back towards the house. 

He let her go. Following slowly. 

Back at the house, Greta turned towards dinner preparations, cutting vegetables and chopping the meat, they had earlier taken from the refrigerator to defrost. 

She worked in silence and Hannibal sensed that she was very upset. 

He left her alone and after dinner guided her into the study, where they now spend their evenings together. Often reading or talking for hours, other times absorbed by a match of chess. 

Now Hannibal took a seat in his olive green armchair, while Greta plumped into the other, a special edition of Dante‘s inferno in her hands. 

,Are we going to talk about this?‘ Hannibal asked. 

She looked up, a resentful expression on her face. ,If you make me.‘

,You know, it‘s up to you my dear.‘ Hannibal replied softly. ,I would never force you to do anything you don‘t like.‘

He observed her cautiously, perceiving how her tensed up muscles relaxed under his words. 

She didn‘t speak for a long while. Being a former therapist, Hannibal understood and waited until she was ready. 

Greta lit a cigarette in her casual way and faced the floor. 

,I wasn‘t sure if moving in with him was the right choice. But I was young and everyone advised me too and told me, that I needed to get to know at least the remaining part of my family. So I gave in. First, he treated me with respect and I had a lot of freedom. But then the restrictions started and soon I couldn‘t even leave the house without his permission...‘

Greta stopped again as her inwards focused eyes closed firmly. ,He came up with a new rule everyday. And every rule was bound to orders and certain tasks that I had to perform...‘

She looked up as if searching for support. Hannibal held her eyes as the filled with tears and Greta swallowed hard. 

,He made me..crawl on the floor to pick up things. Sometimes I had to sit next to his chair on the floor for hours, not allowed to move...He also..touched me and that‘s when I couldn‘t take it anymore...‘ Tears wetted her cheeks as she averted Hannibal‘s eyes again.

,One day he became really violent over a minor mistake I‘d made... and he threw me across the table and..ripped my dress apart. I managed to hit him hard between the legs and then I just ran...‘

The slender woman now dissolved in tears. Her body was shaking and her chest went up and down between the crying fits. 

Hannibal got up and kneeled down next to her. He waited in patience and just slightly touched her hand. When she grabbed it and looked back at him, he slowly moved her into a comforting embrace. She clung to him as her tears soaked the fabric of his suit jacket. 

He gently stroke over her hair and held her in silence. 

When she finally let go their faces were very close and he tenderly caressed her cheek, wiping the tears away. 

,You know..I didn‘t..‘ she stopped again, searching for words. ,I am still a virgin. I didn‘t let him take that from me.‘ she finally managed to say and Hannibal nodded in approval.

,You are a strong woman. And brighter than most people I have met in my life.‘ he said. ,Thank you for telling me. And now let me tell you something. I don‘t tolerate rudeness in people and this..uncle of yours.. well. I have plans for him.‘ 

They looked at each other, still entangled in their embrace. 

,You are a shining star Miss Greta.. and he is nothing more than a bug on the floor. I will crush him. No one hurts you unpunished my love.‘ 

 

___

 

Night had fallen and Hannibal stared into the darkness.

His thoughts had gone through every detail of his plans for Greta‘s uncle and then returned to Will Graham. 

 _Like the clock on the wall._ Hannibal thought. 

He had been in lose contact with Chiyoh during the last days, who had returned to his side as his reinforcement on the other side of the border. 

Now, that the day of Will‘s arrival at Bridal Garden got closer and closer, Hannibal sensed a deep unease grow inside of him. During the day time he could hide his state of mind and distract himself with Greta‘s pleasurable company. But at night, after sending her to bed, he lay awake, achingly sensing every single nerve inside his body. All his muscles seemed to have tightened up and he was unable to relax them or his troubled mind, that desperately drew images of Will Graham. 

Hannibal reached down between the blankets to touch himself. He was painfully hard and the ongoing tension frustrated him, since his enjoyment of masturbation only went so far and he was in no mood for it. He tried to focus his mind on Greta‘s uncle again and the bloody images that emerged made him feel a little bit better. 

_Then he heard footsteps. Greta. Why was she up again?_

He let go of his cock and baffled for a second, looked up as the door to his bedroom creaked and the young woman appeared in the frame. She wore a long, silk-blue nightdress and her hair down. 

,Greta, my dear. Can‘t you sleep?‘ he asked, still in bewilderment. 

,No.‘ she replied in a low, almost whispering voice. ,Can I stay with you tonight?‘

Hannibal was so perplex that he didn‘t reply right away. 

,I promise.. it won‘t be other nights. Just.. for now.‘ 

,Come here.‘ he said, inviting her into his bed. 

She climbed under Hannibal‘s blanked and moved closer. 

He looked at her, the porcelain skin a white surface in the moonlight, her eyes all black and searching every detail of his face. 

Then she reached out and touched his cheek with her tender fingers. Gently and very slowly her hand moved over Hannibal‘s face and then across his neck, as he shuddered, surprised by the impact of her touch. 

Even though he was a master of self control, the wish to take her fast and hard right here overtook him for a moment and it took him all his willpower to calm himself down. After all, his longings were pent-up emotions for Will Graham and he knew it would not have been right to use Greta‘s obvious infatuation with him.

When her fingers reached his chest, Hannibal grabbed both of her hands with his and held them tight between them. Their mingled breaths had already taken up speed and Greta gasped for air, surprised by his reaction. 

,No.‘ Hannibal said quietly. 

His voice was firm and Greta instantly held still, waiting in anticipation. 

,I would love to. But it wouldn‘t be right.‘ Hannibal said while not letting go of her eyes. 

,But I want this..‘ she replied, breathing harder. ,Just once. I want to give it to _you_ , do you understand.‘ 

,No Greta. Trust me. You don‘t want this. You‘re like a daughter to me.‘ 

Hannibal let go of her hands. Then he stroke her cheek tenderly, the way she had touched his before and felt her body softening.  

,Actually..you _are_ my daughter.‘ he said and smiled. ,And I am your father now.‘ 

,But..you don‘t do what other families do..‘ Greta replied. 

,No.‘ Hannibal said. ,But I can‘t deflower my beautiful daughter. Even though I will want to kill every other man who will try in the future.‘ 

Greta chuckled and started to relax. She curled up next to Hannibal and he watched her falling asleep and still carressed her face long after she had vanished into the land of dreams. He lay awake until the first morning light hit the room and his twisted thoughts dissolved in the outlining of the arriving day.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Hannibal sat in front of the house on the wooden porch and examined the rose bushes. They would not bloom until late May. 

He thought about Greta who had still been asleep when he got up.

Until yesterday night he hadn‘t given the future relationship between Will and Greta much thought. But now he felt mildly worried. In his mind the three of them would make the perfect family together - everyone of them unique and with a special appreciation for the darkness, that set them apart from the crowd in the streets. 

He would have to pay special attention to Greta, especially in the presence of Will Graham, so she would have no reason for jealousy. 

_Will._

Hannibal‘s hands started to sweat at the thought of him. 

Like during all the previous nights, his mind circled around him and the question if he would make it safe to Bridal Garden. 

He had discussed every detail with Chiyoh and yet, fear gripped his heart whenever he thought about it.

_Was it caused by the fact that he would not be able to control Will‘s journey to Bridal Garden? Or that he hadn‘t spoken to him for several weeks? What if the wife had influenced him and he wouldn‘t even show up?_

He felt a wave of anxiety wash all through him and reflexively relaxed his facial muscles. No one would ever detect inner tension on Hannibal‘s face in situations like this one. His pokerface was absolute. Perfect. And putting it on had the great side-effect to bring Hannibal‘s mind to ease. 

Chiyoh had received the letter and would bring it to Baltimore tonight. 

If Will had memorized the right date, he would pick it up by tommorow.

If he was prepared to leave home, he would follow the steps and soon arrive here at their doorstep. 

 _He‘ll come._ Hannibal told himself. _Just like in Florence._

 

,Good morning.‘ Greta appeared and sat down next to him, handing him a cup of coffee. 

,Good morning.‘ he replied as he smiled slightly at his younger protégé. 

He immediately sensed her anxiety. Detecting it in others was so easy for him.

,About last night..‘ she started but Hannibal just shook his head and interrupted gently. 

,Don‘t worry.‘  He reached out and put an arm around her. ,I understand.‘ 

He felt how she tightened up and then relaxed under his touch. She needed to understand that a touch from his side was something normal. And nothing more to it. 

,I‘m rather flattered.‘ Hannibal said with a half amused smile. 

,Why would you be?‘ she asked.

,Because I certainly don‘t deserve so much positive attention from a young, elegant lady fully in bloom. Look at me. Soon I will need a walking stick on our trips through the forest.‘ he said and made her chuckle. 

,Don‘t fish for compliments, Hannibal!‘ she said, still giggling. 

And more serious. ,You know, I don‘t see you this way.‘ 

They looked at each other for a moment and Hannibal was reminded on how much he adored her. She made the perfect daughter. And he would educate her in everything he knew. 

,You will as soon as I buy the walking stick.‘ he said, gently squeezing Greta‘s shoulder, who now smiled even brighter and looked stunningly beautiful. 

,I am planning to take you abroad. You and Will.‘ he added more serious now. ,Do you think that would be ok for you?‘ 

She looked out onto the orchards. ,Yes..That would be wonderful.‘ 

,And.. Will Graham..being a second father to you? Do you think you can handle that?‘ 

Greta raised an eyebrow. ,Well, I don‘t know what he will be to me. But I am curious to meet him.‘ 

 

\----

 

Without Molly and Walter the house seemed empty, soundless and dull. Will had never experienced it that way before his marriage. The warm evenings inside caring arms in front of the TV, the brisk atmoshpere of a families busy schedule or the detailed conversations about what the dogs had been up to again, had grown to Will and he missed all of it. 

He had gone back to work, teaching classes and it helped to take his mind of Molly and Hannibal for at least a couple of hours. But when he returned home afterwards to a house with dark windows, the chaos inside him returned with full force. 

He sat in front of the house, night after night, drinking beer on his own, going over his life and all the events of the last years. 

How could he have not seen it? All the late-night drives to Dr. Lecter‘s office to ask him for advice or discuss another intimate question. The rage and betrayal he had felt after Hannibal had let him see his true self. And Hannibal‘s dissapointed, aching eyes inside the dark kitchen and again, after Europe here in Wolf Trap, beside Will‘s bed when he had been so tired of Hannibal‘s games. 

Will wished Bedelia would have been around to talk to. He desperately needed to speak to someone about Hannibal. But there was nobody he could open up to and the weight of the questions he pondered lay heavy on his heart. 

He wished he would have seen the truth years ago before marrying Molly. But he had been worn out and so tired then. And she had been so tender, warm and a place of comfort. 

A good-hearted spirit, not a complicated, narcissistic man. 

_A man._

Will frowned at the thought of it. 

It felt even ridiculous to think about the fact that Hannibal was a man. Will didn‘t remember a single incident in his life, that had made him question his sexual orientation before. He had always liked girls, later women and he had never felt bothered by desires for the other gender.

_Now he did._

And going over every single encounter of the past, his attraction, his deep obsession with Hannibal - that had always seemed too much, too difficult to grasp and too confusing to wrap his mind around it - now started to make sense. 

_How could I have been so blind? He has been in love with me ALL THIS TIME.._

_Have I been too?_

Even now Will didn‘t understand his own questions. 

_And yet, he had seen the look in Hannibal‘s eyes, had lost himself in his embrace. And the touch of his lips..all desperate and wild had felt so different from the soft, cautious tenderness of a woman‘s kiss._

His immediate, physical reaction to this recurring memories still caught him by surprise. 

His heartbeat rose and his hands started to sweat by the mere thought of him. In his dreams he was invaded by images of Hannibal and Will had started to question, if he had ever been _really_ in love before. 

There was something raw about Hannibal‘s grip on him, that reached deep into the most hidden layers of his soul. And a realization had dawned on Will during the last weeks:

He needed Hannibal in his life. And he would never be whole without him. 

_Tomorrow. The letter..._

He had circled around this letter a thousand times. Thinking about hearing from Hannibal made him sweat again. The last weeks had felt like years and it felt almost unreal to think of the letter and that he would pick it up the next day. 

Will already knew that he would find no sleep tonight. 

When he went back into the kitchen to get another beer, he caught sight of the dried rose on the table. No one had been around during the last weeks and Will had placed it there after his return from the gym. Now he picked it up and hid it on the top of a shelf. Molly would come to pick up some things later this evening and she didn‘t need insult to injury. 

They had shared two brief conversations on the phone during the last weeks. He had offered to visit her at her mother‘s house but she had declined, stating that it wouldn‘t be good for Walter.

It deeply hurt and disturbed him to know, that she probably had waited for him to show up at her doorstep, to fight for her or try to make her understand - but he had been unable to do any of this.

He felt paralyzed. And their marriage stood between them like an unadressed failure, a lost case. 

Will hadn‘t found a way to talk about the unspeakable chaos in his mind yet, but he promised himself that he would tonight. 

It was already getting dark outside when Will saw the headlights of Molly‘s car appear in the distance. It stopped in front of the house and the dogs jumped up, tail-wagging and barking in excitement as the ran towards Molly. 

She looked pretty as always in her olive-green light jacket and jeans, the blonde hair up in a ponytail. Will had always adored her casual beauty. She didn‘t need big make-up to look good. 

,Hey. ‘ Will stepped from one foot to the other, unsure how to meet her. 

,Hey.‘ Molly stopped several feet away from him and almost lost her balance as three dogs jumped up at her at the same time. ,Oh, guys. I missed you too!‘ 

,They have been howling quite a lot..I gave them one of your sweaters to sleep with. It really helped.‘ 

,Oh.‘ Molly replied. ,Yeah. They‘re crazy like that, huh.‘ 

Then she got up and looked at Will. 

No one knew what to say. 

Molly eventually found her voice first. ,So, I‘m gonna get some things for me and Walter.‘ 

,Ok.‘ Will replied. ,You could also stay here if you want to.. You and Wally.‘ 

,You mean..with you?‘

Will looked down. Then took all his courage and said:

,Listen Molly. I know I have been a horrible mess lately.  And I am so sorry you had to deal with any of this. You don‘t deserve it. I want to let you in on everything I know and I hope you will give me the chance to explain myself..as far as I can.‘ 

Molly crossed her hands in front of her chest, a grim smile back on her face.

,Very well then. Yeah, I really do want to know what the fuck is going on. I want to know what happened to my husband or who the person is you became after you got back in touch with Hannibal Lecter? Because, you know what. I don‘t get it. I‘ve been thinking about nothing else lately, but I can‘t get my head around what happened to you. I don‘t even know if I am being mean! If I should be here to take care of you! All I know is that I have this really horrible gut feeling about the two of us and I really don‘t want Walter around any of this..So, yes. I‘ll be thankful for any insights..‘

Will nodded his head and then walked into the house. Molly followed him and sat down on the couch. 

,You want a drink?‘ Will asked.

,Do I need one?‘ Molly replied impatiently. 

,You might.‘ 

,Ok, so yeah. I‘ll have a beer then.‘

Will went to the fridge to get the beer and took a seat inside the armchair next to the couch. 

He took a deep breath of air.

,You remember when I first told you about my scars.. and what happened between me and my... former therapist.‘ 

Molly nodded. ,Your former therapist Hannibal. Yes. Of course, how could I forget.‘

,You remember that he had developed a certain obsession with me. And I used to think..that I hated him. I really did hate him. He is the only person I _ever_ wanted dead. And I wanted him out of my life..‘

,..which was a very healthy impulse given _who_ that man is.‘ Molly threw in.

,Yes I know. I always understood this..‘

,But?..‘ Molly looked at Will, who hesitated to continue. 

,Damn, I knew he got under your skin again! There is help you know! There are people to help you, specialists on Stockholm Syndr..‘

,Molly.‘ Will interrupted her and she stared at him, a mixture of denial and premonition on her face.

,It‘s not Stockhom Syndrom.‘ 

He looked around as if asking the room for help, but when he returned to Molly‘s eyes he caught the same helpless look on her face and he needed to be strong now. For both of them. 

,I saw a therapist during the last months before the escape. Bedelia Du Maurier. An old friend of Hannibal‘s‘

,Oh. Ok.‘ Molly said. He had never told her about the sessions. 

,We talked a lot about the past and about him. And she made me aware of something I have..not seen. Or never wanted to see..in the way..he relates to me..‘

,No please. Just DON‘t say it... ‘ A bitter, sarcastic laugh crept up her throat. ,I always thought Freddie Lounds is just a horrible person and I used to hate her for all the things she said about you and _him_. But apparently she is the one being right, am I right?.‘

Will felt the shame of exposure brew inside of him and averted his eyes. 

She shook her had, lost in thought for a moment. Then shook it again. ,I _knew_ there was something more than friendship between you. I just couldn‘t get my head around it. It seemed too..far-fetched.‘

,I wanted to start a new life with you. To leave the past behind. I really tried.‘ Will said quietly. 

Molly still shook her head, then looked up at him, her eyes two big, angry question marks. 

,And now? Are you going to live with him or.. what is your plan?‘ 

Will avoided an answer. He was sick of lying.

Molly glanced at him. ,Do you know where he is? You know everyone is looking for him.‘

,No. He hasn‘t told me.‘

Molly drew back from the conversation and seemed to sink into her own mind. 

,Look Molly. All I can say is that I swear I wanted to make you happy. But now I need to be on my own. And I need to leave Baltimore. It would feel wrong to stay here..‘

They looked at each other, both in pain and Will felt tears building in the corner of his eyes. Being in Molly‘s company, he knew he didn‘t have to hide them. 

,I am so sorry..‘ he brought out before he started to cry. 

After a while Molly got up and went towards him. ,Hey. I‘m also sorry. I hope you don‘t plan on marrying him now...‘ she said in an indifferent tone. ,I‘ll be upstairs for a while.‘

Will got up and left the house in desperate search for fresh air. He watched the dogs who where playing in the front yard, as if nothing ever happened. 

It wasn‘t the first time in his life, Will wished he could have been born as a dog instead of a complicated human being. 

An hour later, Molly left the house with two bags in her arms. He placed them on the passenger seat of her car, then returned to the veranda. 

,Listen Will.‘ she said sighing deeply. ,I don‘t like this at all. But I don‘t want you to have to pretend for the rest of your life. I need you to be happy. And if this is somewhere else.. or even with somebody else.. then I want you to have this.‘ 

Will looked at the woman he had married. Her kindness overwhelmed him. 

He nodded his head, unable to speak. 

,If you plan to leave for a while.. I would like to take the dogs with me.‘ she continued. 

,I didn‘t dare to ask you if you would..‘ Will found his voice again. 

,I will.‘ she said. ,I‘ll pick them up whenever you go.‘ 

,Thank you..‘ he whispered. Then stepped forward and hugged her tightly. 

Will clung to her, the woman who had been his anchor for so long and lost in the embrace he asked himself if Hannibal could ever feel this safe to him and if it was the right decision to let her go.  

They stood like this for a long while until Molly let go. 

,Give me a call about the dogs. ‘ she said. Then turned around to leave.

In the near distance, between the shadow of the trees, Freddie Lounds stored her camera away and hurried back to her car. She had good material now to make Hannibal Lecter appear back on her radar. 

The same night Chiyoh had a drink at a bar close to Reisterstown Road in Baltimore. She had delivered Hannibal‘s letter and now looked forward to a pocket of sleep. Drinking the last bit of her Martini, she decided to check on TattleCrime. This was a habit she had taken up after Hannibal‘s escape and she had enjoyed reading also the former articles from years ago, learning details from Hannibal‘s and Will‘s past that she herself hadn‘t heard before. 

Now as the front page of TattleCrime appeared on the small screen, Chiyoh stared at it in shock.

A photo of Will Graham‘s house in Wolf Trap covered the head article. Despite of the fact that it had been taken in the twilight of the evening, the two figures at the center were easily recognizable. 

Will and his wife Molly Graham stood there entangled in a tight embrace. 

And the headline read in tall letters: 

_NO HAPPY ENDING FOR THE MURDER HUSBANDS._

_Will Graham returns to domestic life._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Freddie playing them, things will get tough for both, Will and Hannibal. And Hannibal will absolutely lose his cool..
> 
> But I want to assure you that fate is going to bring them together by the end of the next chapter. After all this two are conjoined.
> 
> Update 16.04.16 For everyone wondering why it takes longer this time - the next chapter is pretty much the big finale before the reunion and longer than the previous chapters. I already have most of it written and hope to find time to finish and upload it tommorow or the day after!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this chapter is the longest I have written so far. I hope I was able to wrap everything up as good as possible. And as I promised, it reunites Will and Hannibal at the end. Yet the best part of course is still to come when the two of them celebrate their reunion with each other! :) 
> 
> There might be more mistakes because of unbeta'd and lengthy. But I hope you enjoy it and I am looking forward to hear from you!

 

Soon after Chiyoh had read the disturbing article on TattleCrime, her phone rang.

She looked at the display.

It said: ANONYMOUS CALLER.

_Hannibal._

She pondered taking the call for a moment, but instantly knew that Hannibal wouldn‘t stop until she did. 

So she picked up the phone, pressed it against her ear and left the bar.

 

 ---

 

_Several hours earlier at Bridal Garden._

 

Hannibal kneeled next to Greta, gently brushing her black, stubborn hair with a wooden brush. 

They had shared a vibrant and at the same time peaceful day together, clearing out the room, Greta had taken refuge in before meeting Hannibal. The drawers, closets and old boxes held many surprises and exceptional objects. In one of them, Hannibal discovered a collection of photographs and old letters from former owners and Greta had spent hours, reading and looking through them. 

When early evening arrived, Hannibal prepared dinner and - as often at this occasions - he lectured the girl on the preparation of a particular element of the recipe. She listened closely, entangling Hannibal into a discussion on uncooked meat variations, a topic he was very well educated upon. 

After dinner, Greta had taken a bath and since he couldn‘t wash her hair, he had offered to brush it. 

It wasn‘t the first time and Hannibal secretely asked himself if requests of this kind had awakened in her the wish for more.. physical intimacy. 

,So are you nervous already?‘ Greta asked.

,Why would I be?‘ Hannibal replied, perfectly well understanding Greta‘s question. 

,Because of Will coming tomorrow.‘ Greta frowned. 

,I am glad.‘ Hannibal said after some consideration. ,Not nervous.‘

This was something no one would ever get from Hannibal. 

A confession of him about feeling anxious or nervous in the eye of emotional issues or matters of the heart. He was just incapable of letting the guard down this far. 

,I am!‘ Greta added smiling. 

,And I am very pleased you are looking forward to meet him.‘ Hannibal said. 

He finished brushing her hair and turned to face his work. 

,Perfect.‘ he added and Greta‘s eyes brightened. 

,Thank you Hannibal. Do you want to accompany me in the study?‘ 

,I would love to. But I am very tired. I hope you don‘t mind if I retire for tonight.‘

,Of course not.‘ she replied and Hannibal took her hand, gently placing a kiss on it which she rewarded with a warm look. 

,Hey.‘ Hannibal said as she was about to leave the bathroom and she turned around. 

,You know you will always be precious to me, no matter what comes.‘ 

She looked at him and Hannibal felt a strange, deep feeling broaden inside of him. The one he had only known with Mischa and years later rediscovered through getting to know Will Graham. 

 _Love._  

He saw love in her eyes. And reciprocated it. 

,I know.‘ she said and left. 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

First he considered the tasteless headline a bad joke. 

Out of habit or maybe caused by a vague premonition, he had loaded TattleCrime and scanned over Freddie‘s article. As in all her work, it was filled with obvious generalizations and half-truths and for a mili-second Hannibal felt safe, even after his eyes ran across the digital surface of the photo in the center of the screen. 

But as he examined the photograph closer, he found evidence of the life Will Graham had lived during in his absence.

It had taken place parallel to his own. A domestic life. Out of his reach and shared with someone else. 

_The dreaded variable he had no influence on. The rival for Will‘s heart. THE WIFE._

_In his absence the man had fallen right back into her arms._

As he put down the silver i-pad with shaking hands and sunk back onto his bed, he felt something break inside of him that had needed years of watchful guarding to heal. 

Back in his prison cell when meticulously analyzing his options, Hannibal had come to the conclusion, that escaping and taking Will Graham along would have been an easy thing.

It wasn‘t for deflection that Hannibal had sent him back.

Instead intuition had told him, that he would never fully own Will until he himself broke the bond with his wife. By free will.

Now Hannibal wished he would have smashed it with his own hands. Wished, he would have taken the woman‘s life right away and Will Graham with him after the dragon murder. 

_And now Will had betrayed him. Again. Like back in the night when he had taken Abigail‘s life drowning in agony. When he had stormed out of his house leaving everything behind._

He sat on his bed in shock, unable to make a clear decision. 

Then a deadly hatred spread its wings inside of him and Hannibal didn‘t even try to push it back down. He had been quiet and in control of his murderous energies since the night he and Will had killed the dragon, but now - like an erupting volcano - his deadly twin soul reemerged and took full charge over his body and mind.

He wiped the i-pad to the floor and then reached for the massive, wooden commode in front of the bed, knocking it over with one violent stroke. The next thing he got a hold on was the tall gold-framed mirror that hung above the commode. He threw it to the floor and it shattered into a million pieces. 

Then he stormed out of the room with only one aim in mind.

_Freddie Lounds needed to die._

The dark, thick color of dried blood clouded his vision. He could almost smell it. Saw the red curls inside a basket next to a beautifully arranged table full of delicious dishes prepared from her flesh.

Suddenly a well familiar face appeared in front of him and beamed him back to reality.  

Greta blocked his way, standing square-shouldered in the middle of the corridor. 

,I heard something break! What happened?!‘

With all his power Hannibal fought the urge to strangle her right at the spot, pushed her to the side and then ran passed her.  

,HANNIBAL!‘ Greta‘s scream resonated through the vast house and followed his rapid steps. 

He reached the kitchen, grasping the disposable phone he had used to stay in touch with Chiyoh and dialed her number.

Meanwhile Greta had entered his room still in shock, examining the mess on the floor. In the middle of the shambles she spotted the i-pad and picked it up. It still worked and she took a closer look. 

 

\--

 

,Hello?‘ The familiar street noises of a night in Baltimore surrounded Chiyohs voice. 

Hearing her voice immediately decelerated Hannibal‘s heartbeat. His trembling stopped and he suddenly felt the cold sweat on his own forehead as he said to her:

,I want them dead. Will Graham. The wife. The child. Kill them all. Not Freddie Lounds. I will take care of her myself.‘

,But Hannibal..‘ Chiyoh tried to protest. But Hannibal had already hung up.

He flipped the phone shut and started preparing his mind for next steps. 

He needed a knife. Better two. His coat. The fake ID card, just in case. 

He knew where the farmer lived that Chiyoh had bribed for the usage of his private runway. This man also owned a small air tractor that Hannibal was able to fly. He would be the first target and Hannibal already felt the farmers warm blood dripping from his fingers. The very thought relieved him. And it would be his ticket towards Freddie Lounds. 

Examining the kitchen with cold steel eyes he decided on a long butcher‘s knife and one of the short, very sharp ones he occasionally used for small tomatoes and olives. 

When he turned around to leave the kitchen, Greta stood in front of him, a gun in her hand.

,You are _not_ leaving.‘ she said in a tense, adult voice. 

,Hand me the gun.‘ Hannibal demanded. 

_She had surprised him again._

But being a master of his game, Hannibal was convinced that he had the psychological abilities to manipulate anybody. And right now she was nothing else than an obstacle in his way. 

He reconsidered the taste of her liver for a short moment. 

,NO. Don‘t. move.‘ She refused. 

,Greta. There will only be me and you and I will be back by tomorrow morning. Go to bed..‘

 ,QUIET.‘ The girl hissed. ,I tell you how this is gonna go. I will shoot into each one of your legs if you disobey and this gun is loaded.‘

Hannibal glanced at her hands. The weapon was cocked and from the angle she pointed it at him, he instantly realized that she knew what she was doing. And his intuition told him that she was serious and would not hesitate to pull the trigger. 

,I would hate to hurt you.‘ Greta said moving a step closer. ,Now get into the pantry.‘

Still considering his options, Hannibal took a step backwards. 

,Listen to me. Put down _the gun_ , Greta. This is not an request!‘ Hannibal tried again. 

,I said MOVE!‘

Hannibal felt his heart freeze. Her sudden change of character startled him so much, that he almost forgot his rage for a moment. This girl was not like other human beings. The sudden confidence in her tone when in power, the firm grip around the gun ready to pull the trigger and the clinical, accounting expression on her face.

Hannibal knew when he had a born killer in front of him.

And like all wolves, when confronted with a more powerful one, he started to follow her orders and drew back, taking one step after the other. 

,The pantry.‘ Greta repeated. 

Walking backwards, Hannibal moved through the wooden door. 

,Onto the floor.‘ She demanded harshly. And Hannibal sank down against the wall next to a wooden shelf. 

,I‘m going to have to lock you in and you are going to behave yourself. And don‘t even think about breaking out. The wood is really thick.‘ Greta added. 

Hannibal didn‘t answer. Did nothing. Felt unable to reply.

Like the night when he had first met her through the blow to his head, her internal power overwhelmed him and he couldn‘t help but wonder, what a glorious killer this one was going to become one day.

Greta eyed him with a mixture of satisfaction and empathy on her face. With a softer voice she said: 

,I think I understand very well. But I‘m not letting this happen. No one has ever taken care of me before you, Hannibal. No one has ever protected me. But you did. And now I will protect you. And I will not let you destroy yourself.‘

The door fell shut and Hannibal heard how the key was turned around twice. 

Then everything was quiet. 

 

\---

 

_Meanwhile in Baltimore._

 

 

,I want them dead. Will Graham. The wife. The child. Kill them all. Not Freddie Lounds. I will take care of her myself.‘

Chiyoh heard the words echo in her head as she took another fast shot of whiskey back inside the bar. 

She had sworn absolute loyalty to Hannibal years ago in Estonia and to always protect him. 

But THIS.

Chiyoh couldn‘t help but question Hannibal‘s statement. 

She had seen him becoming a changed man whenever in the presence of Will Graham and diplaying acts of love and kindness, that Hannibal hadn‘t been capable of for so long. 

It felt wrong to throw it all away. And also, Chiyoh knew that a loveless Hannibal was something close to a natural disaster. 

Considering her options, Chiyoh decided to drive to Wolf Trap first. 

The white light of the growing moon brightened the meadow as she approached Will Graham‘s house armed with a rifle.

With the inaudible footsteps of a sniper, she floated across the cold, almost frozen floor and reached Will‘s veranda. There she slowed down even more, aware of the dog pack that lived with the family. 

As she looked around, cautiously taking in her surroundings, she spotted only one car in front of the house. 

_Maybe one of them wasn‘t home?_

Then she approached the first window frame and peaked through it, grateful that the dogs hadn‘t smelled her yet. 

And there she saw him. Will Graham, stretched out on the coach, surrounded by his animal guards. 

Why wasn‘t he sleeping in his bedroom? Was it possible that her feeling had been correct and Will hadn‘t returned to his marriage? 

Again, like in the moment when receiving Hannibal‘s phone call Chiyoh questioned his assessment of the situation and his current state of his mind. She knew him well enough to know that only the pain of heartbreak could make a dead Will Graham appeal to him. 

_After all - Lovers were blinded by their love. And a lover was the most vulnerable thing, his emotional dependency almost comparable to the one of an infant._

Suddenly a loud bark filled the night and Will startled up. 

Then other dogs joined in. 

When Will Graham stepped out into the night, searching the darkness for the shape of the face he thought he had seen outside the window, Chiyoh had long vanished into the nearby forest. 

Hurrying away as fast as her legs could carry her, she suddenly felt her phone vibrating. 

_Hannibal._

She picked it up, expecting to hear his voice. But on the other end was a woman. 

,Are you Chiyoh, Hannibal‘s friend?‘ she heard her say.

,Yes. Who are you? And where is Hannibal?‘

,I have locked him in and then found his phone with your number. I think he was on the point of making a terrible mistake..‘ 

Chiyoh said nothing for a moment. Then: ,You are right. He told me to kill Will Graham. But I am not going to. I don‘t think there is any need for it.‘

,Good. I‘ll take care of Hannibal. He is safe with me.‘

,Thank you..‘ Chiyoh said. 

,No, thank you. I‘m so relieved.. My name is Greta by the way.‘

 

 

\---

 

 

_Two hours later._

 

 

Chiyoh stopped her car on the side of the road. 

She glanced at her watch. It said 3.30.

Very quietly she opened the car door and in her ghostly way crossed the street, approaching a tall, white tenement. 

Not a single person was anywhere near and she had an easy way entering through the building‘s main entrance with the use of a picklock. 

Then she climbed the stairs and unlocked the door to Freddie Lounds apartment. 

This girl was careless. Not even a second lock on her door. And no door lock protection. Chiyoh almost had to smile inwardly. It was so ridiculously easy. 

Inside the apartment the tick tock of a wall clock welcomed her. 

Chiyoh sneaked across the living room and found Freddie‘s bedroom door open. 

The redhead breathed evenly and seemed to be lost in a deep sleep. 

The rifle over her arm, Chiyoh stopped in front of the bed and looked at Freddie. 

With one fast grip she caught an arm of the sleeper and handcuffed it to the bed frame. 

Freddie let out one shrill scream, then her mouth was covered with a piece of gaffa tape and Chiyoh blindfolded her with a scarf. She knocked Freddie back into unconsciousness, then went into her kitchen and returned with scissors. 

,You had your fun.‘ she whispered, while starting to cut the first bunch of curls she could grap. 

 

 

\---

 

_Reisterstown Road, Baltimore_

 

 

Will didn‘t make it through more than ten minutes of his regular one hour jog on the treadmill. 

He had come to the gym at 7 o‘clock, determined to go through the training before picking up Hannibal‘s letter but now he felt so excited and stirred up that he had to stop. 

Soon after he found himself in the center of the room that had already presented him with a rose. 

Now he was unable to control his hands. Nor his mind.

In that moment he realized how afraid he had been to find the locker box empty during the last weeks. 

Shaking all over, he opened the box and immediately saw:

The letter.

Hannibal had kept his promise.

It was a plane, white peace of paper at first sight. No envelope. 

He reached for it and finally holding it in his hands, started to read.

 

 

_Dear Will._

 

_Hope not ever to see heaven._

_I have come to lead you to the other shore;_

_into eternal darkness; into fire and into ice._

 

_Hannibal._

 

 

Will chuckled and happiness pervaded every part of his being. 

No other person in the world than Hannibal and Hannibal alone would have ever considered adding the prospect of never entering heaven into a letter of love. 

Dante‘s tongue.

Underneath in the corner of the letter, in almost invisibly small letters was some more text.

 

 

_Fairmont Le Chateau Frontenac._

_1 Rue de Carriéres, Ville de Quebec. Room 12._

_Please eat the paper. It‘s digestible._

 

 

Will marveled. Then he tested the paper with his fingers. It was fondant paper. 

_Eatable paper._

Will had to smile once again. He memorized the street address and hotel name. Then with a sigh he tore the letter apart, scrunched up the pieces and one after the other, put them into his mouth. The taste was strange. But not too bad.

Will left the building, taking his way back through the gym.

When he crossed the street, already planning his flight to Quebec, he heard somebody calling his name. 

,Hey! Mr. Graham!‘ 

He turned around and saw Agent Kellerman in one of the FBI men‘s classic dark blue suits and sun glasses. 

,Where are you heading to? I have a couple of questions, would you mind to accompany me to the bureau?‘ 

A few cars down the road, Chiyoh saw how the Agent guided Will towards his BMW. 

,Damn!‘ she hissed and picked up her phone. 

 

 

\---

 

 

_At the same time in Bridal Garden._

 

 

Greta had spend the night awake in the kitchen with the gun in her hand, guarding her prisoner. 

Now she felt very exhausted.

Against her expectations, Hannibal had completely stopped raging after she had locked him up in the pantry. 

Now she was a little afraid to let him out. Yet not too afraid. And she felt that the time was right. 

As she moved towards the door to unlock it, Hannibal‘s phone suddenly rang.

She picked it up. Chiyoh was on the other end. 

,Will Graham has picked up the letter. I have tailed him in the morning. He was without his wife and I think he was just planning to fly to Quebec but a guy from the FBI has followed him too. He just picked up Will. I don‘t know exactly why.‘ 

,I see.‘ Greta replied. ,I‘ll let Hannibal know.‘

,Thank you. Tell him I‘ll do everything in my power to bring Will Graham home safely. And tell him.. I took care of Freddie Lounds.‘

,I will.Thank you.‘ Greta answered, then hung up.

_I have been right about Will Graham!_

She felt a relieve that was too powerful for words as she ran to the pantry and unlocked the door. 

On the floor, still leaning against the wall, sat a very pale Hannibal. He looked at her in an almost intimidated way, an expression that she had never seen on his face before. To reach out to him, she tried it with an apologetic smile. 

,I‘m sorry.. Hannibal.‘ She said raising both eyebrows. ,I didn‘t know what else to do..Chiyoh says Will received the letter. And that I should let you know that she took care of Miss Lounds. ‘

Hannibal kept silent. Then stood up and straightened his jacket. 

He left the pantry, passed her by and vanished through the kitchen door. 

Greta stood there, stunned. Overthinking the situation. But there was not much she could do now. 

Around ten minutes later, Hannibal reappeared in the kitchen. He wore a new suit and had obviously taken a shower. As so often before, Greta secretely admired his graceful handsomeness. 

Wordless she approached him, a cup of coffee in her hands.

,Are you mad at me?‘ She asked with big, fearful eyes.

When he turned to look at her, she recognized a faint change in his facial expression but couldn‘t really interpet what it meant. 

Then she realized that she had never seen him ashamed before. 

,No. I am not mad at you.‘ Hannibal simply said. 

Then he took the cup of coffee, politely thanked her for it and went outside. 

Greta left him alone.

She understood that his pride was tarnished and that he needed time to himself. 

 _All beautiful cats sometimes snap._ Greta thought and had to smile. 

Then she left the house, biking to the village for fresh vegetables and meat. 

 

 

\---

 

_Jack Crawford's office._

 

 

Will sat across Agent Kellerman and Jack Crawford. 

He had disliked Jack‘s annoying sidekick since his return to Baltimore. 

,So, what is it exactly that you want from me?‘ He asked.

Jack and Kellerman exchanged looks. 

,Just a brief conversation.‘ Kellerman said. ,Regarding Hannibal Lecter‘s disappearance I have been..interested in your schedule lately.‘ Agent Kellerman started. 

,Get to the point.‘ Will hissed.

,I recognized that you and your wife spend lots of time apart. Yet if one listens to Miss Lounds theory on your love interests, you aren‘t all too sad about that.‘

,Hmm.. I‘m not sure if she still supports her little..weird theory. Have you seen yesterday‘s article?‘ Jack intervened. 

Agent Kellerman threw him a enquiring look. ,No? What does it say?‘ 

,That Will and his wife Molly are back together. Excuse me for addressing you in third person, Will.‘ Jack added apologetically. 

He obviously felt uncomfortable talking about Will‘s love life.

 _This whole thing wasn‘t Jack‘s idea at all._ Will thought to himself. 

,Unfortunately me and my wife go separate ways now.‘ he said. ,But this has nothing to do with Hannibal. I met a woman online.‘

Kellerman and Jack exchanged another surprised look. 

,And I have NO contact with Hannibal Lecter and have not been in contact with him since his escape.‘ 

This was a plane lie. But Will had no choice. 

,Ok.‘ Kellerman said. ,And can you tell me why you are attending Hannibal Lecter‘s former gym and what business you had at the Mesa Verde bank?‘

Will looked surprised. ,Hannibal‘s gym? Common, he recommended it to me years ago and I wanted to get in shape! What‘s wrong with that?! Am I being interrogated or is this a conversation between colleagues?‘

,No, Will. This is just a conversation. You knew that we are monitoring you since you were the last person to see Lecter. It‘s routine, that‘s all.‘ Jack added. 

,What about the Mesa Verde bank?‘ Kellerman asked.

,It‘s private.‘ Will said, still tasting the letter on his lips. 

,Would you give us some insight? I followed you to the gym and just found it.. strange that you had bank business there since your accounts are all run by other banks.‘

,I had an arrangement with my new girlfriend..‘ Will said. ,We were exchanging small gifts through a locker at the bank.‘ 

Kellerman gave him a suspicious look. 

,I am about to meet her today and was just about to go on a short trip. Can I leave now? I‘m a bit in a hurry!‘ Will said.

Very soon after he was back on the street, racing throw Baltimore‘s busy traffic.

He was angry. And he wanted to leave as soon as possible. 

 _You beginner._ Will angrily thought to himself. _What a smart idea to interrogate someone with no evidence in your hands._

He drove back home and spend a long hour hugging all of his dogs goodbye, leashed Winston and then called Molly to let her know that he was about to go on his trip. 

Then he drove to the airport with Winston on the backseat and booked the next flight to Quebec city. 

As the plane took up he looked down onto Baltimore and felt his heart fill with sorrow. 

He would miss this place. He would miss Molly and Walter and the dogs. 

But he was ready. And somewhere inside of him the abstract idea of meeting Hannibal soon turned into a certainty. And this certainty filled him with a gladness, he had never felt before. 

 

 

\---

 

_Quebec city. 4 pm._

 

Will reached the Fairmont Le Chateau Frontenac at 4 pm and asked for room number 12. There was an anonymous reservation on it, stating only his name. 

He entered the beautiful room with Winston, who to his surprise had been allowed into the hotel room. 

_A pet friendly hotel. Hannibal had thought about everything._

Only minutes later he heard a knock on the door and opened. 

Chiyoh was standing in front of him.

,I wasn‘t sure if we would arrive here at the same time. Luckily, I caught the same flight as you.‘ she said, hugging him.

,Are you ready to go?‘

,Yes.‘ Will said. And together the left the building through the back entrance.

 

 

\---

 

_Early evening at Bridal Garden_

 

 

Cooking had been good for Hannibal. 

He still felt horribly ashamed about his almost fatal error.

To keep his mind busy, he had outperformed himself in culinary art.

Now a huge table, with twelve different, exquisite dishes from various nation‘s was set up. And Greta, who had helped him all day looked at him, gleaming with anticipation.

,They‘re gonna be here soon.‘ she said. And Hannibal couldn‘t help but start to smile. 

Then they heard a car in the driveway and both of them hurried to the door.

When Hannibal opened it, a very tired looking Chiyoh and a smiling Will stood in front of them.

,Welcome home.‘ Hannibal said and gestured them to enter. 

 

 

\---

 

 

Freddie awoke with a horrible headache. 

First she didn‘t understand where she was. But then she remembered the last night and everything came flashing back in an instant.

The handcuffs. The tape across her face. The stroke that had left her unconscious. 

She sat up, touching her face and then her head and.. let out a horrendous scream. 

Red hair lay everywhere on her pillow and blanket and her fingers told her, that there was not much left on her head. 

Jumping up she raced to the mirror and stared at her reflection. 

A bald-headed Freddie stared back at her. 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the very late post!! I hope some of you might still read it! I loved writing it, I hope I managed to capture my thoughts right and that you will enjoy it! there will be some more! as always, leave comments, I'd love to hear from you! hugs fellow fannibals!

 

Hannibal stood in the study and poured himself a glass of Cote de Beaune. Then he filled a second one for his guest of the evening. As he skilfully swirled the wine from one side to the other, he recollected the remaining imagery of Will‘s arrival.  

\---

The last 24 hours had been a rush, almost like a fast dream, slipping out of mind right after awakening. 

Right after Will‘s and Chiyoh‘s arrival, they had all gathered around the beautifully arranged dinner table, Hannibal and Greta had spent so much time on preparing, during the day. Greta, all witty and charming, had entertained the two house guests with stories about the mansion and its surrounding, while Chiyoh and Will both politely commented on Hannibal‘s cuisine. Hannibal himself had remained quieter than usually, observing the scene and taking note on his guests condition. When his eyes locked with Will‘s across the dinner table, he read deep exhaustion and a need for seclusion in his eyes. And it mirrowed his own state of mind. 

So after dessert, no one had been in the mood for another drink in the study and so Hannibal had adjourned their get-together to the next evening. Within a short periode of time, Will and Chiyoh had been shown to their rooms and a veil of sleep covered the mansion as a dark and heavy night kicked in. 

The next day was filled with light chatter and a sense of laidback happiness. Hannibal found himself asking, if this was what others experienced when they spoke of family. Greta had prepared coffee and a breakfast of crumbled eggs and fruits while he had still been asleep, and her light mood embellished a morning of mild sunlight.

Hannibal and Will had found a quiet moment together on the wooden bench outside the veranda, while Chiyoh and Greta scoured the house together. They could hear their giggles from far away. 

Will was polite but distant. Inaccesible for Hannibal. He had gotten used to this part of Will‘s nature over the years and knew how to meet it with patience. Yet deep inside, Hannibal knew, that he would never truly feel secure around the younger man, whenever he displayed this attitude. And that in some way, he would always be at his mercy. 

Their conversation remained on shallow ground, hardly touching deeper information exchange than the history of the mansion and how Will‘s flight had been.  Hannibal, who found no way through Will's walls, felt some relieve, when the girls returned for a quick lunch. 

They came with a surprise. Chiyoh announced that she and Greta would visit the city together, to walk the streets of Quebec and make some preparations for Europe. Chiyoh insisted on staying over night at a hotel, so she could give Greta a taste of the city's nightly charme, yet Hannibal sensed that their was something more to it. And given Will Graham‘s reserve, he secretly welcomed their proposal. It would take time and some privacy to reach Will again. And this would be easier, with the two women gone. 

After Hannibal haf Chiyoh promise to watch out for her, Greta hugged Hannibal goodbye and placed an almost hesitant kiss on his left cheek. The night in the pantry still stood between them and Hannibal knew it was on him to bring it up again. He silently promised himself to not let the next opportunity slip away and gently returned her embrace.  

Then the mansion fell silent again and a strong southern wind rose up and brought the smell of an upcoming storm with it. Will, who had silently watched the departure of Chiyoh and the strange,new young woman on Hannibal‘s side, excused himself and left the mansion for a walk through the woods. 

As he walked off towards the orchards, Winston on his side, Hannibal called his name and made him turn around.

,I see you at the study then at 6.30?‘

,You bet.‘ Will replied and a faint smile on his lips felt like the promise, Hannibal had needed to hear all day.  

 

\--- 

 

Hannibal returned from his memory investigation and took a look at his golden wrist watch.

It was almost 6.40 and Will hadn‘t shown up yet.

The doctor, dressed up in a leger dark blue jacket and black coletti pants, felt the familiar unease grow inside of him, that only Will Graham could trigger. 

He was almost about to leave the room when Will appeared in the door frame. 

He wore a wine-red flanell shirt and blue jeans and a slight, almost invisible smile on his lips. His curls were messy and still a bit wet from the shower and Hannibal smelled the familiar, distinct odor, that in his mind was inseparable from Will Graham. And no matter how often he had joked about it. It had always been intoxicating too him. 

He tried to take his eyes away but couldn‘t. So he smiled instead. 

,Hello, Will.‘

,Hello, Hannibal.‘ Will returned Hannibal‘s gaze for a brief second, before he lowered his eyes and accepted the offered wine glass. 

,Winston loves it here. He was chasing rabbits out there.‘ he said, while Hannibal gestured him towards one of the old silk-covered armchairs. 

,I bet he does.‘ The older man replied suddenly all calm again. ,I could actually use a good hunter, there is too much wildlife around the area.‘

Hannibal took a seat across from Will. A simple reinvented image of the old office days. 

,So, the ladies have taken off together?‘ Will stated, half lost in thought. ,She is extraordinary..Greta.‘

,Indeed. She is a very special young woman. She gave me this. ‘ Hannibal leaned forward and parted the hair on his head, exposing the scar Greta had caused him. 

,Really?‘ Will was amused. ,She seems so enchanting and innocent.‘

,Well, she is. But she owns a two-sided soul.‘ Hannibal smiled, taking a sip of wine. ,She can be.. how shall I put this.. very intimidating. ‘

Will laughed out loud over Hannibal‘s statement. 

,Then I guess she resembles you in a way? Cold and hot?' he raised a half-amused eyebrow, that Hannibal rewarded with an affirmative nod. 

You seem to like her a lot.‘ Will continued his exploration. 

,Indeed, I do. She is highly intelligent, one must almost call her brilliant. And strong. But still.. she is very vulnerable at the same time and needs guidance and protection. With her outstanding beauty and wit, too many people out there might want to take advantage over her. And I will not allow this.‘

,Do I sense parental feelings between the lines?‘ Will asked, all curious now.

,Yes. One could call it that. She feels like a daughter to me. Even after this short periode of time..‘ 

After a moment of consideration, he turned towards Will and smilingly added. ,One day she might be yours too.‘ 

Will didn't know how to answer this, so he smiled instead. As his eyes loosely wandered through the room, he eventually shook his head and chuckled. 

,What amuses you‘, Hannibal asked. 

,I actually still can‘t believe I‘m here.‘ 

,I‘m glad you came.‘ The doctor noted, then patiently waited for Will Graham‘s reply. 

His eyes, guided by the trained mind of an experienced therapist,  meticulously took in every motion and detail of Will‘s movements. The way his toes developed a life of their own, slightly pointing towards his counterpart, the way his coverted glances turned into longer periods of authentic eye-contact. Very slowly and gradually, Hannibal could sense Will Graham slide back into the familiarity, they had established with each other over the years. 

Will brushed a strand of curls from his forehead, then faced Hannibal directly, enduring his invading look. 

,You, inviting me to skip heaven for the next eternity to come.. I can‘t decline that, can I?‘ Will smirked. 

The air between them thickened and the world seemed to pause for a moment, as their unspoken thoughts collided. 

,Tell me Will, how do you imagine Dante‘s hell on my side. Is there any possibility for redemption?‘ Hannibal asked into the silence. 

,More redemption than awaits a man like me in heaven I guess.‘ Will smiled, half-amused. 

,A man like you?‘ Hannibal frowned.

,You know what I am.‘ Will said, his voice almost a whisper now. 

,And you know what I am. You of all people..have seen me.‘ 

Hannibal‘s eyes pierced through Will‘s. The familiar feeling of being ,seen‘, known. Also. Understood. 

,Yes I have.‘ Will answered, his voice still low. 

,And yet you left your family and came to this house.‘ Hannibal noted. ,Why are you here, Will?‘ 

,Because..‘ Will was trying to find appropriate words for something he still couldn‘t grasp. ,..I‘m curious.‘ 

,And what is it that you want to find out?‘

,Stop it, Hannibal.‘ Will blushed slightly. ,I am not your patient anymore.‘

,No, you‘re not.‘

Both men fell silent again and Will, whom‘s fingers started to tremble, tried to pull himself together.  

It had all happened so fast. His mind still displayed a caleidoscope of images from home, as soon as he closed his eyes. All the familiar corners of Baltimore‘s busy streets that he had invaded and become a part of over the years, the endless beautiful hours of fly-fishing in the river while the dogs would sniff through the brushwood at the shore and every single morning in his simple house in Wolf Trap, the place he had called home and the only refuge he had ever been able to build for himself. 

Now after the turbulances of the last weeks seemed to losen their grip on him, being here with Hannibal, in this strange, vast mansion, felt different than he had expected. And it frightened him. The rush of euphoria, that had floated his veins after the dragon slayer at the ocean house, now was absent. And there was nothing else than: Hannibal and him. 

Will pulled himself together, knowing that he had to face this situation and tried to verbalize his dizzy mind. He fully turned towards Hannibal, who undoubtedly had spotted his inner turmoil and said: ,Look. I don‘t know if I can do this..‘

He raised his left hand with the ring on his finger. 

,I mean..ANY of this. I have contemplated it over and over back in Baltimore.. and trust me, I didn‘t catch much sleep.‘

Will searched Hannibal‘s eyes like as if seeking for help and found comfort in the other one‘s stable look. A technique they had formed together, when they had bern patient and therapist. 

,I mean..what do you want from me, Hannibal?..Or WITH me. I‘m such a mess.‘

Hannibal didn‘t let go of his eyes and didn‘t speak for a long time.

Then he got up and walked towards Will‘s chair. He went down on his knees in front of him, took the wine glass and put it aside, before taking the trembling hands of his former patient into his own.  

He looked up in silence, searching Will‘s face and gently pressed his fingers. 

The tenderness of the moment swept both of them away and none of them was able to speak, until Hannibal found his voice again. 

,I never thought I would ever know true ,desire‘ in this life, Will. The concept seemed abstract to me. But the moment I first met you..it hit me. The desire to help you become all you can be. And beyond that..the desire to become a better man myself.‘ 

Will looked at him in disbelief, clinging to Hannibal‘s hands. For the moment that was the only thing he could do. The only thing that suddenly felt safe. 

,May I ask you for forgiveness for my past mistakes? Hannibal paused for a second, placing a kiss on both of Will‘s palms. ,And..may I ask your permission to make at least the small amends I now have to offer?‘

Will‘s heart painfully jumped behind his chest. He wanted to run away, but couldn‘t push Hannibal from him. Something inside him wanted to withdraw so bad, that he almost couldn‘t breath, but another part of him grabbed the doctor‘s hand tighter. His tongue felt thick and heavy, as he found himself wordlessly nodding and following Hannibal, who now pulled him up and led him out of the study and into his bedroom. 

 

\---

 

As he sank back into the silk sheets, Will felt like in another time frame. Outside the window thunder broke through the sky and a heavy rainfall set in. 

Hannibal who was above him now, unbuttened the flannel shirt slowly and cautiously. Will started to sweat all over, as Hannibal‘s meticulous hands reached the last button, that covered the vulnerable scar on his stomach. 

The smile that had almost killed him back in the dark kitchen... When the tea cup had shattered and Abigail‘s life had been lost forever.. 

Taken away by the same hands that now touched him.. 

Hannibal‘s fingers ghosted over the scar tissue on Will‘s skin and all he could focus on was this sensation and his tensing stomache muscles, that he desperately tried to regain control over. Will's breath came faster now and he gaspingly tried to suck enough air into his lungs to not choke..

,I missed you..I missed all of you..not only now..all through the years..' he heard Hannibal hiss, who had lowered his head down and now touched the scar with his lips, slowly caressing it with the tip of his tongue.

Suddenly it all felt too much, too intimate, too close and Will forcefully pushed Hannibal away, protectively covering his stomach with both of his hands. 

,Sorry, sorry.. I can‘t..‘ he mumbled, turning away from Hannibal. ,I can‘t. It‘s too much..‘ 

He curled up into a foetal position and didn‘t move for several minutes until his breath had calmed down and he realized that Hannibal had quietly waited by his side. 

,I must apologize. I didn‘t mean to overextend your invitation for intimacy.‘ Hannibal said in a low, but determined tone and Will sensed an intoxicating mixture of sincerity and longing in Hannibal‘s voice. 

,But you need to trust me, Will. And I promise, you will not regret it. There is a reason, why you returned to me. If not in me, trust in your own instincts.‘

Will remained in his position a little longer, considering Hannibal‘s words and then turned around until he lay on his back again. Facing Hannibal unprotected. In his full vulnerability. 

,Ok.‘ he said. ,Ok. I trust you.‘ 

Hannibal nodded affirmingly, then waited for Will‘s full consent before he lowered his head again onto his chest. 

,And you won't regret it.' Will heard him whisper. Then his lips moved over Will‘s bare chest once more, covering it with tiny, cautious kisses. Will started to shiver all over again. 

,Oh god..oh..that‘s... Hannibal..‘ Will stuttered, barely able for a mumbled word between his accelerated breath.   

When Hannibal‘s mouth reached the scar this time, Will found the strength to give in and let go. 

First it felt too much to handle, almost impossible not to withdraw. Then a deep, old pain welled up inside of him as Hannibal‘s tongue followed the scar's line and started to suck along the sensitive scar tissue..

He felt sweat breaking from his forehead. ,No, please..Hannibal.‘

,I‘m right here. Relax, it`s all right.‘ Will heard Hannibal's voice sonewhere in the distance. 

Then he drifted away..lost in images he had long tried to surpress.

The kitchen, the knife opening him up..and Abigail's fearful eyes as she bleeded..

Will heared his own voice whimpering, as if from far away. He lost consciousness, as his entire body seemed to fill up with this pain and then it all seemed to implode and turn into a deep, humming emotion, one he had never experienced before and it vibrated and radiated through his entire being.. until he returned to his senses and found himself back on the bed, all dizzy with a heavily pounding heart. 

His hands were both fisted into Hannibal‘s hair and only at that moment, Will realized that he must have been crying.

Hannibal who must have waited it out, now looked up as Will‘s hands losened its grip and let go of his hair. 

,Oh, Will.‘ he mumbled visibly touched, then moved up and took the trembling man into a warm embrace. Their faces were very close now, their breaths and eyes entangled.

,Are you ok?‘

Will looked at him, his teeth still chattering and simply nodded. ,What..was that?'

Hannibal smiled at him while he gently removed a strand of hair from Will‘s face. 

,To me it felt as if you accepted my sincere apology.‘ Hannibal said. ,Certainly I would be blessed beyond words, if this was what you experienced.‘ 

Will thought about it. And indeed. Something inside him felt different. Changed. But he couldn't give his feelings more space before Hannibal Lecter reached out for him and started to kiss him. And when their lips met it all turned from slow and sensual to a sudden explosion of longing and heat. Hannibal kissed Will so hard and desperate, as if he had been starved out for years. Their bodies were entangled now, helplessly rocking against each other, while their racing heart-rhythms synchronized. Between their deep kisses, a half-swallowed, low voiced mourn came from Hannibal‘s throat that made Will lose all control. His hands tore off Hannibal's jacket and shirt and he explored his chest with shaking fingers, caressing his hard nipples. Hannibal mourned again, this time louder and insistent and then Will tasted blood on his tongue and didn‘t know if it was his or Hannibal‘s he was tasting.

Both men let go of each other at the same time and Will saw a small, red stream coming from the doctor‘s broken lip, that already started to turn purple. 

,I‘m sorry..‘ he whispered, still agonized by heavy panting. 

,Don‘t worry. I can deal with blood.‘ Hannibal mumbled while calming his own beath. 

Then he fixed Will with his eyes and the expression of hunger he was met with, made it very clear that foreplay was over. 

,Look at me.‘ Hannibal whispered and Will obeyed. 

,I want to see you. Want to see your face....‘ He fiddled around Wills jeans and started to kiss him once more. Then suddenly he paused, his eyes back on Will. As if asking for permission. 

,Will. I won‘t be able to hold myself back after this. Do you understand?'

Will instantly caught the meaning of Hannibal's words and he nodded in silent consent. They both would be lost to each other after this night and there was no return ticket left now. 

Even though he had known it coming and pictured it in his mind many times before, the intensity of the touch struck him as if fully unprepared.

,Oh my..fuck...ahh..‘ Will tried to regain control as he felt Hannibal‘s hand tighten around his painfully hard cock, but found himself unable to stop the suffocated sounds, that came from his own lungs. 

,Look at me..‘ Hannibal said and started to stroke him. ,Don‘t leave. I need you to look at me.‘ 

,Oh dear..Hannibal..oh my...‘ Will whimpered, as he already felt himself coming. He tried to regain control, tried hold it back just a few seconds longer. 

,Yes..You‘re a good boy...You want this, don‘t you?‘ Hannibal mourned, as he tightened the grip and stroke him harder, still staring right down into Will‘s soul. 

,Hannibal..ahhh..I can‘t hold it...I‘m sorry..' Will blurted out and came all over Hannibal‘s hand. 

Then everything was dark again..He was lost somewhere between sleep and wake and when the orgasm wore off and he opened his eyes again, Hannibal still looked at him, with a calm, almost curious expression on his face. 

Will curled up into Hannibal‘s embrace and the older man gently raked his fingers through strands of wet, curly hair. 

It was only now, that Will felt as if the tension of years finally dropped from his shoulders. He had opened up. And Hannibal had not let him down. This was reassuring. This was.. he searched for words. Then he realized with shame, that he had been so caught up in his own sensations, that he had almost forgotten about Hannibal.

He examined the man next to him and realized that he had only managed to take Hannibal‘s shirt of, but that - besides that - he was almost fully dressed. 

,Did you enjoy yourself?‘ Hannibal asked into the silence. 

,I did.You did surprisingly well..for a man...‘ he answered smiling. Hannibal caught the tease and tried to tickle Will in return who rolled away, openly laughing. He felt more relieved than he would have ever admitted. And so did Hannibal. 

,Watch your tone young man or there will be consequences.' Hannibal joked back. 

,I already feel like an asshole.' Will said. ,I mean, look at you..'

,Oh, don‘t worry.' Hannibal replied. ,This surely was more pleasurable for me than it was for you.‘ 

Will playfully frowned at him. 

,You sure?...I don‘t think that‘s very likely.‘

Hannibal smiled. ,Well, you‘d be surprised, my love.‘ 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this chapter is really short. I was planned as three longer scenes, but for some reason I have a hard time writing it, so I had to rearrange and rewrite a lot. the other scenes will follow in the next chapter now, but they are already mapped out and they contain important dynamical shifts between Will and Hannibal, so stay tuned! 
> 
> I promise, I will post it soon and not let you wait for very long. I just want it to be really good! :) 
> 
> as always enjoy your read and hope to read from you!

Will woke up. 

His eyes searched the darkness of the ceiling, before following a stream of milky moonlight, that led him back to the surface of his own body. He could see his bare chest lifting and lowering itself under his breath. Then the memory returned. 

_Hannibal._

With one blink he was back in the scene. 

_Hannibal‘s lips, licking and caressing the scar on his belly.. Hannibal‘s hands on him, all parts of him.. and then the climax, too rough and too intense to endure._

A mixture of fear and longing hit his body with full force and it felt like a rope around his neck, slowly suffocating him. Like someone stumbling through the darkness of a cold nightmare, Will couldn‘t quite grasp the center of the fear he felt. Then he realized that he had known this feeling before. Years back, at the Hobbs house with Hannibal, when he had seen - _really seen_ \- Hannibal for the first time. 

He swallowed and shook his head in agony. The gripping fear vanished, as if swept away by an invisible tide. Then Will was fully awake again and sensed all parts of his body. He was still half-dressed, only in boxer shorts, his shirt still open. And he was alone. 

There was no sign of Hannibal, who had watched over him, while he had fallen asleep. But he had an idea on where he would find him. 

 

\---

 

He entered the kitchen on silent feet and watched Hannibal for a good minute at work. The delight of watching a chef, lost in his element, had never stopped to amaze Will. He asked himself, like on many earlier occasions before,  if cooking had a similar effect on Hannibal, as flyfishing had on him. 

The doctor sensed his presence and interrupted his nightly cooking session. A handful of nuts in his left hand, a cutter in the other, he observed the intruder with vivid eyes. 

,You‘re awake.‘ Hannibal placed the nuts on a cutting board in front of him and propped both hands up at the kitchen counter. 

Will hesitated for a moment, then entered the room and approached Hannibal on cautious feet.  

,I knew I would find you here.‘ he commented as he took a seat across from Hannibal. 

The doctor gave Will a warm, knowing smile. Then he looked down on the nuts and the cutting board, considering, put down the cutter and turned around to grab the water heater instead. 

,I was just preparing some things for tomorrow. Tea?‘ Hannibal asked, while the water already started to boil. 

,Yes, thanks.‘ Will replied. 

He tried to push away the hint of foreignness he felt, but it persisted. Logically he knew, that opening up to Hannibal had been his own decision. But after the previous night, he found himself numb and strangely distant and hit with this realization, wanted it to go away. 

Hannibal, as always, seemed to read Will‘s confusion.

He handed Will a hot cup of tea, that smelled wonderful of fresh herbs and took a seat at the other side of the kitchen counter. 

Then he studied Will‘s face for a long, quiet moment. 

,Don‘t worry.‘ he finally commented their nonverbal conversation. ,Changed dynamics take time to adjust.‘

,Also for you?‘ Will took a sip, his eyes pointed at the counter.

,Yes, of course.‘ Hannibal replied with a slight smirk on his lips ,Why do you think I‘m awake?‘ 

Will lifted his head and faced the doctor directly. 

Hannibal looked uncharacteristically untidy. His usually gelled back hair hung in a fringe into his forehead and his worn-out blue cotton sweater had seen better days. Deep shadows underlined his eyes and Will could tell, that Hannibal hadn‘t been sleeping enough lately. 

Inspecting Hannibal with curious eyes and being examined himself, now evoked the strange shiver inside of him again, that had come upon him during the previous night. 

As their eyes met again in the open space between them, Will instinctively sensed that they both shared the exact same thought. And it made him blush and uncomfortable again.

He turned away. 

,You don‘t need to be ashamed, Will. No need for that.‘ Hannibal said. 

,I am not.‘ Will answered in refusal. 

,Yes you are. But.. see it as a gift. The same way your empathy is a gift. The gift of curiosity that has brought you to this point. The way you were designed to appreciate unknown shores.‘

,Are you really addressing _this..'_ Will pointed at both of them. ,sounglossed, Hannibal? _Unknown shores.._ ‘ he continued, marking his counterpart sarcastically. 

,I was speaking metaphorically, Will. If I understand you right, you are still afraid of your own desires.‘

,Well..‘ Will still averted his eyes, as he battled his diffuse feelings. 

,I try not to be.‘ he finally managed to say. ,That‘s why I came here.‘

Hannibal chuckled, which made Will look up in surprise. 

,What?‘ he asked.

,Will Graham. You have been an impatient man ever since I first met you. Now, after I am not your therapist any more, let me give you the advice of the old and wise.‘ 

Will felt his tight nerves ease a bit at Hannibal‘s playful words. ,And what would that be?‘ 

,Give yourself some time. Some space. If unwanted feelings surface, don‘t push them back down.. And..‘ Hannibal stopped, looking at Will who was now following his words in anticipation. ,..I apologize if I pushed you last night. I will control myself better.‘

,You didn‘t push me!‘ Will blurted out. ,Really, don‘t take my strange mood the wrong way. You didn‘t do anything wrong..‘ 

He finally felt his numbness dissolve and turn into something lighter and before he could think, Will reached across the table. Heat rushed through his body as his fingers touched Hannibal‘s hand and he forgot to breath for a second. 

Both man locked their eyes with each other. 

,And thanks for the advice.‘ Will whispered. 

For the first time in this early morning hours, he found himself allowing to commit to the new bond between them and Hannibal gently run a finger over the back of Will‘s hand in approval. 

,You‘re very welcome.‘ he said. ,Be assured, Will. I‘m going to arrange everything to your liking. And we will talk about the near future tomorrow.‘ 

Will returned the gesture, before drawing his hand back. ,It‘s a deal.‘ he mumbled. 

Then he looked out the window and realized that dawn had already arrived and suddenly he felt all tired again. 

,I think I‘m going to catch one or two more hours of sleep.‘ he said and started to yawn. 

,Of course. A good decision. Sleep well.‘ Hannibal replied, got up and reached for the cutter. 

On his way out, Will turned around and stopped, stepping from one toe to the other. 

,What is it?‘ The doctor asked, while chopping the nuts.

Before he got an answer, Will walked back into the kitchen, around the corner and reached for Hannibal, who - taken by surprise - embraced the younger man. Will hungrily found his lips and run his fingers through his hair and down his back, as heat and lust sparked through his groin area. He enjoyed the loss of control and the pure absence of thought, that touching Hannibal evoked in him. 

Still lost in their kisses and caught in the pull of his desperate need to be closer, Will ran his fingers down Hannibal‘s chest and found his stomach. His hand travelled south from there on its own terms, until it reached a hard bulge underneath the fabric of Hannibal's pants..

And he reacted immediately. Hannibal grabbed Will‘s hand and untangled himself from their embrace. Still holding on to Will‘s fingers and panting heavily he shook his head. 

,Not here and now.' he whispered and grabbed both of Will's hands tighter. 

Will who tried to regain control took a step back. Hannibal followed and kissed him on the forehead and on the cheeks.

,It‘s just..‘ Hannibal searched for words. ,I am very sensitive to touch. And since there is a kid in the house I need to practice basic impulse control.‘ 

Will looked up at him, covered in sweat once more and Hannibal smiled apologetically. Then both broke into laughter. 

,Of course.' Will answered. ,I‘ll see you in a few hours then.‘ 

He said and was out the kitchen door. 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friends. This took a while but its a long chapter and hopefully you will enjoy it. Somehow Will turned dark under my pen and there is some knife play involved that even I didn't see coming. But hopefully nothing disturbing. Let me know if I have to include any warnings. Other than that - have fun! I hope to hear from you!

* * *

_Hours later, Bridal Garden‘s forest_

 

Hannibal had planned this trip since the night of Greta‘s breakdown and now the right time neared.

Greta, who walked right next to him through the mossy ground tried to keep up with Winston‘s light animal feet, who effortlessly chased through the forest. The dog had taken the lead and they spotted him in the far distance, just before the denser trees took their sight. The afternoon had arrived in cloudless sunshine and Hannibal inhaled the good air of the forest in visual pleasure. 

,Isn‘t that something?‘ he said, throwing the girl a smirking side glance. 

Greta seemed somehow absent-minded since her return from Quebec city and had been caught up in her own thoughts during lunch. Will hadn‘t shown up and Hannibal had requested Chiyoh to look after him, while he took Greta for a walk. Chiyoh, who always understood the deeper sense behind Hannibal‘s actions and words, had given him a knowing smile and and a twinkle. 

,I want to live in the city.‘ Greta revealed her thoughts. 

,You have good taste. It doesn‘t surprise me.‘ Hannibal replied. 

,I had the feeling.. there is an entire world out there, unknown to me, that I am not a part of. But I want to be.‘ she explained. 

,And you will.‘ Hannibal said. ,I want to take you and Will to Europe.‘ 

,You..what?‘ Greta stopped and looked at Hannibal in confusion. ,To Europe?‘

Hannibal smiled at her. ,Yes. If you want to accompany me. Us.‘

She considered his words for a moment, still unsure if he was joking. ,Where to?‘ she finally asked.

,First to the magical North. To Stockholm where my aunt lives. If you like to go. Next stop. Paris. ‘

Greta‘s eyes started to lighten up and Hannibal saw her charming smile reappear, the one he had only ever seen on her when they were alone and it was now that he realized, that he had missed it.  

,I guess the answer is yes. ‘ she said. ,Please tell me about Paris. I only know it from books and images I saw on the internet.‘ 

They continued their walk, while Hannibal shared his fondest memories of Paris with her and garnished it with visual descriptions of cultural treasures and quotes from his favorite French philosophers. 

After a thirty minutes walk, Greta suddenly stopped and stared into the distance. 

,We are close to my uncle‘s house.‘ she said, a darkening expression on her face. 

Hannibal nodded his assent, then searched the trees for Winston‘s shape. 

,Could you call the dog back and leash him, just for now.‘ he asked his young companion. 

,You know, I can‘t be seen here.‘ said Greta in a nervous tone. 

Hannibal touched her shoulder with his hand and made her look at him. 

,Trust me.‘ he simply said and she silently agreed. 

Greta, who had proven to be very trustworthy with dogs, whistled once and Winston showed up beneath the tree stamps and ran tail-wagging towards them. She put the leash around his neck and he obeyed right away. 

Then they continued on their path until a steep slope appeared in front of them. It seemed to mark the end of the tree line and the three of them climbed it together.  On it‘s top, Hannibal remained in the shadow of the trees and motioned Greta to do the same. A wide meadow lay in front of them, surrounded by more forest and in it‘s center stood a single wooden farmers house. It was a rather small residence, but the smoke above its chimney made it very visible that somebody was home.

Hannibal watched as Greta‘s face grew pale in front of his eyes and seeing this, even strengthened his undertaking. 

,He‘s home.‘ she whispered and Hannibal could sense the fear in her voice. 

He put an arm around her and pulled her close. 

,Greta my dear.‘ he started to speak. ,You have known me before we met. And always been aware of my crimes.‘ 

,Yes.‘ she whispered, still staring paralyzed into the direction of the farm house. 

,And you know, I would never harm you.‘

She nodded her head slowly. Then looked up, searching Hannibal‘s face. He looked back down on her.

,But I can‘t get over the thought that this rude man has hurt you.‘ he continued. ,And he has to pay the prize for it.‘

They exchanged a long silent look with each other and Hannibal saw understanding dawning in her eyes. 

,Yes, he has to pay.‘ she repeated his words, while the color returned into her cheeks. 

Hannibal nodded in approval. 

,You are a smart woman. You always understand very fast.‘ he said, as he watched Greta become more and more unsettled. 

,I want to be part of it.‘ she hissed. 

,That‘s exactly why we‘re here.‘ Hannibal answered satisfied. ,We‘re going to return together tomorrow night. Prepared. I just needed to know if you see yourself as a participator in this crime.‘

,This is no crime. It will be justice.‘ Greta replied and Hannibal discovered an expression in her eyes, he had never seen before. ,And I will proudly participate.‘ 

 

\----

 

Greta had been quiet on the way back and Hannibal had taken her by the hand to lead her home. As a former therapist, he was very aware of traumatic experiences and could tell, that she needed him now more than ever. 

When they returned to Bridal Garden and left the cool forest shadows behind, the sun was already high in the sky. It was a real spring day and the orchards lay in full bloom now. And Hannibal saw the girl by his side open up again. 

,Oh common! Let‘s spend some time in the sun on our favorite spot!‘ she suggested, dragging Hannibal along towards the hill, on which they had sat together many times during the last weeks. It was the spot, Hannibal had hidden out the night he first met Greta and it had the best view across the land. 

They sat down on the grass and Hannibal let his eyes wander through the land in front of him. He sensed his own exhaustion and couldn‘t keep his mind from shifting back to Will Graham and the events of the last night. Everything inside him gravitated towards Will. More now, then it ever had in the past. The physical intimacy was of a frighteningly addictive nature. And it‘s uncontrollable effects scared him. 

Hannibal pulled himself together and focused on Greta again. He still hadn‘t brought up their fight and now the right moment had arrived.  

,I still owe you an apology for my foolishness the night before yesterday.‘ he said, facing her. 

Greta who had searched the sky, following the white lines of planes far away, faced him now with a warm light in her eyes. 

,Don‘t be silly.‘ she said. ,I am happy I had a chance to do something for you.‘ 

They both smiled at each other in tacit consent. Hannibal brushed a strand of hair from her face and she raised her finger, to touch the corner of his mouth. He backed away. 

You‘re hurt.‘ she noted ,How did that happen?‘

Hannibal displayed a barely perceptible smirk on his lips. ,Don‘t worry about it.‘ 

He regretted his words right after he had said them, as he watched Greta‘s light mood turn into a dark frown.  

,You never tell me anything.‘ she said in frustration. ,I trust you with my whole life.‘

,I also do.‘ he replied. ,It‘s just.. Don‘t take this the wrong way..some things are personal.‘

,Like Will Graham?‘ Greta asked. 

Hannibal was suddenly out of words. He was a brilliant conversationalist and never in lack of a response. But now he didn‘t know how to answer.

,You‘re really in love with him, aren‘t you.‘ she said, knowingly.

Hannibal still avoided a direct answer and looked out into the land. 

,Oh poor you.‘ she said, petting his shoulder. ,I didn‘t know it is that bad.'

When he still didn't engage into the conversation, Greta changed the direction. 

,May I ask you something. And I promise it won‘t be about Will.‘

Hannibal found his voice again. ,Sure.‘ 

,Have you always liked other men?'

Hannibal took a minute to answer, as his mind wandered into the far distance of the past.

,Not always.‘ he replied thoughtfully. ,I had a relationship years ago.. back in Italy. But it was a secret back then. Society was not ready for a man showing another man affection of the romantic kind. A strange, modern development if you remember the old Greek.‘

,I do.‘ Greta smiled into herself. 

,And to satisfy your curious and inquisitive mind. I am not homosexual in the classic sense. I adore women just alike. They are lovely creatures as well. Just look at yourself.‘ he said and twinkled. 

Greta blushed and Hannibal wasn‘t sure if he had just accidentally pushed the boundaries they had reestablished with each other. 

,You think so?‘ she replied.

,Of course! But don‘t fish for compliments my dear.‘ he tried to return to solid ground. ,I‘ll keep my eyes on you, remember? You‘re only gonna date who is good enough for you, when we will be in Europe.‘ he added.

Greta chuckled and then a voice from the distance reached their ears, calling their names and a small figure appeared on the foot of the hill. It was Chiyoh. 

,It‘s time to go.‘ Hannibal said and together they trotted down the hill towards their companion. 

 

\-----

 

When Greta and Hannibal reached the veranda, they spotted Will Graham. He sat on a swinging wooden wheelchair under the shadow of a tree with a book in his lap. 

Winston, who had patiently accompanied them through the forest, started to bark loudly at the sight of Will and sprinted towards him. As he looked up he caught Hannibal‘s look. 

,Hey old friend....calm down. Winston, sit.‘ Will petted the dog, shielding the sun from his eyes to improve his vision and greeted the arriving with a nod. 

,Will Graham. Nice to see you again.‘ Greta said and earned a smile. 

Yeah.  Indeed. ‘ he answered, observing here for a moment. Then his eyes wandered towards Hannibal. 

,Got some sleep?‘ Will asked, a slight smirk on his lips. 

,An hour or two.‘ Hannibal replied returning the smirk. ,Did you find everything you needed this morning?‘

,You mean this afternoon.‘ Will answered, still half-amused and Hannibal took a seat next to him, while Greta left the conversation and went looking for Chiyoh. 

,When did you get up?‘

,Oh...I guess some time around noon? I slept like a stone..‘

,I assume you needed it.‘ Hannibal searched the clouds with wandering eyes again. Somewhere in the distance he could hear a radio playing and in his mind, he saw Chiyoh working herself through the treasures of the attic. 

,I guess..‘ Will replied while he unconsciously inspected every corner of Hannibal‘s face. 

Hannibal enjoyed this kind of attention. He always had. Being seen by Will Graham had grown into the most addicting feeling he had ever experienced. And the power it had on him still didn‘t decrease or even stop to intensify. How many hours had gone by behind glass walls, when all that had been left were the deserted rooms of his memory palace and a ghostly reconstruction of this beautiful features. 

It took Hannibal a moment to realize that he had also lost himself in Will‘s face again. As he found himself hungrily getting caught by the shape of the other man‘s lips, he felt the strong pull again and wishfully imagined his fingers inside Will‘s curls. 

Will, who also seemed to sense the tension between them, softly poked Hannibal and twinkled. 

,So tell me, are you ever gonna play mind games with me again?‘ he said in the most playful tone he could find. 

,How about a checkmate first?‘ Hannibal said smiling. ,I‘ll get the board.‘

 

\---

 

The early evening returned with dark rain clouds and a chilly, northern wind. Everyone had turned towards their own agenda for the rest of the afternoon. Will had requested a window towards the outer world and taken Greta‘s laptop to his room, while Hannibal, Greta and Chiyoh had gone up to the attic. The asian had discovered a rusty, but still intact gramophone and a vintage collection of  French Chanson‘s from the 1930s and 1940s there and Hannibal had carried it down, placing it on a wooden wall shelf in the kitchen. 

The music had lightened up the whole mansion and soon Hannibal and the women danced through the kitchen, preparing vegetables, meat and other ingredients for dinner. When dinner was ready and the big wooden dining table was set, Greta called for Will. As soon as everyone was seated around the festively decorated table, Hannibal rose from his seat to speak. 

,I apologize that this beautiful gathering we all seem to enjoy so much will have to end so soon. But I promise you that we will continue our celebrations in Europe.‘ 

Hannibal's eyes searched the faces of his loved ones. Chiyoh and Greta silently nodded in approval while Will took a deep, inaudible breath. 

,Greta and Chiyoh will leave the mansion tomorrow morning. Flights to Stockholm are booked. This will be our first location.' Hannibal continued. ,My aunt Annjerd expects all four of us as her personal guests. Me and Will will follow the day after..both on separate routes.'

Will swallowed hard as his eyes met Hannibal's. 

Of course he had known this. Somewhere buried underneath all the events of the last weeks, the truth of leaving the continent behind had been lurking. The American world, the fabric he had been born into, traded in for the cradle of the man he was about to follow into the dark. And the light. Wherever the road would lead them to.

,So let's all enjoy this meal together. Greta and I are going to leave afterwards. We have..some personal business to take care of.' 

Hannibal's eyes asked for trust. And Will felt himself giving in. He turned towards Greta, who gave him a knowing wordless smile and Will accepted. 

_Wherever the road will lead._

 

_\---_

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

After Hannibal and Greta‘s departure, Will and Chiyoh spend the rest of the evening together by the fireplace. Their last undisturbed conversation lay years behind, somewhere between the last hours before Chiyoh had thrown Will from the train. A night and a shared kiss exchanged and lost somewhere in the mist of history. 

And they shared something more than a part of their history. The reason why Will had come to Europe and later Chiyoh to the United States. Hannibal.

,Why did you do this for him - for us? I mean..all of it?‘ Will asked.

Chiyoh looked at him for a long quiet moment. Her eyes as inpenetrable as they had always been. 

,Because I understood that I was wrong about wanting him caged.‘ she finally said and smiled. 

Will smiled back at her and took a sip of tea. ,And what made you change your mind?‘

Chiyoh took a moment before she answered. ,I was curious. I wanted to see if Hannibal would be able to surprise me. And this time he truly has.‘

,And why is that?‘ Will asked. 

,Because he loves.‘ she merely replied. 

 

\---

 

Will hadn‘t been able to find sleep. He had rolled around, from one side to the other for hours, but always found himself wide awake in the end. 

Long after he and Chiyoh had said their goodbyes, Will had heard Hannibal and Greta return from their hunt. He could hear their mumbling voices from far away like whispers. A shared kill was being celebrated somewhere beyond his reach. 

He rotated the ring around his finger a hundred times and stared into the darkness. He could make out the shades of the objects in the room, but the night was almost moonless and guided Will inside, where his tormented soul lay before him like a bleeding wound.

As he listened closely, this wound felt like a wild and archaic place. Fears and worries surrounding their nearing departure mixed with memories of the world that now lay behind him. Like the night before, parts and pieces of his former life move through his crowded mind, stirring up old pain, regret and sorrows, that weaved into his fears. 

But even more dinstinct than anything else that Will registered, Hannibal‘s lips had left their taste on his stomach. And this impression looped itself through his system, creating a stronger force and need by the minute. 

The arousal by now felt like physical pain and each time he touched himself, the relief didn‘t last for long. He sighed and touched his overstimulated cock for the third time this night before finally drifting away into a light and dreamless sleep.

 

\---

 

When he opened his eyes again it was already light outside. He searched the cloudy morning sky through the curtain and remembered his nightly agony like a bad, surreal dream. 

He found Hannibal on the porch. Like on the morning at the oceanside, he stood backwards in front of the orchards, looking into the open land.

,Good morning Will.‘ he said, turned back and looked over his shoulder. ,You want coffee?‘ 

,Yes, thank you. Did the girls catch their flight?‘ Will asked, half out of awkwardness, half out of interest. Hannibal walked back into the house, touching his shoulder in a friendly manner as he passed by. 

,They did.‘ Hannibal said and smiled, while he skillfully operated the coffee grinder. 

As they stood there face to face, like so many other times in different kitchens, Will knew it and so did Hannibal. No matter what they would discuss, it would only overlap the elephant in the room. 

Hannibal faced Will through his halfclosed, catlike lids for a long moment before handing him the mug.

,You know you can still leave.‘ he said.

,I know.‘ Will replied. 

,But..you are not going to.‘ Hannibal concluded.

,No.‘ Will answered, placing the mug on the table without taking his eyes from Hannibal‘s. 

It took only a splitsecond before the doctor acted on Will‘s invitation. But when he did, the nightly kitchen encounter from two days ago seemed like a light version rehearsal for the real play. 

Every single nerve of Will‘s body seemed to wince as Hannibal cupped the back of his jeans with both of his hands and pressed himself against him. The sheer amount of pressure and heat almost threw him to the ground and he tried to catch his breath during Hannibal‘s passionate kisses. 

When he thought that tasting the other man‘s tongue inside his throat would finally tear him apart, Hannibal picked him up and placed him on the kitchen counter like a girl, taken home as a night-out‘s present. 

,Hann...‘ Will tried to speak up but was silenced by Hannibal‘s tongue again, as the older man pushed his knees apart.

,Trust me, you‘ll like this.‘ Hannibal muttered, his European accent more protruding than Will had ever heard it. Hannibal‘s fingers started to work on his belt buckle. 

,No no no no..Hanni..‘ Will tried to stop him but didn‘t even convince himself with this attempt. 

Hannibal went down on him as soon as his searching arm found his way into Will‘s boxers. He glanced up one last time, before closing his lips around Will, whoms entire body seemed to melt. 

It felt sweet, it felt irresistable, warm and deeply sensual all at the same time and Will felt himself losing ground. One more push from Hannibal‘s lips, but every touch was too much. 

,Hannibal..I..I can‘t..‘ he tried to push the doctor‘s head out of the way to spare him but Hannibal didn‘t let go. His warm, wet mouth felt irresistable, too much to handle and Will frantically pushed against it until the breaking point. 

,Why are you doing this to me..‘ he mourned panting heavily. But Hannibal did not answer. Instead he sucked with the greed and sensitivity of a man in love one last time, and Will couldn‘t hold it any longer. He came in fast, powerful thrusts, the cannibal‘s lips still around him. 

,Mhhmm...‘ Hannibal mubled in satisfaction and gently caressed Will Graham,‘s skin. ,You taste delightful.‘ 

Intense aftershocks of pleasure twitched through Will‘s body, who now lay stretched out all over the kitchen counter, only his legs hanging down on either side of the doctor. 

,Take your time. Ride it out.‘ Hannibal whispered while gliding his hands over Will‘s bare chest. ,You are so beautiful. How I would love to flip you around..just like this.‘ 

,Then do it..‘ Will answered not knowing what he was saying but when his eyes met Hannibal‘s above him, he suddenly wasn‘t sure if he felt up to the command he had just given - nor if he ever would. And more than that, he suddenly found himself confronted by Hannibal‘s unsatisfied, overwhelming need. 

Hannibal‘s hair was all messy, his face gleamed and his lips were swollen and red, smeared with Will‘s cum. For a second something unfamiliar and strange glid over the doctor‘s eyes and Will felt his weak knees turn even weaker. 

,Watch your commands my darling.‘ he said, half jokingly and pulled on Will‘s arms to help him back up into a sitting position. As they embraced each other tenderly, Will could sense that Hannibal had difficulties to calm down. 

,You don‘t need to control your impulses..‘ Will muttered during more intense kisses. ,Not with me, you know.‘ 

Hannibal who had tried to pull himself together, suddenly started to shiver and Will was stunned by the power of his own words.

,Just show me.‘ he whispered into Hannibal‘s ear. ,Show me what you want.‘ 

Hannibal hesitantingly took his hand and moved it towards the buckle of his belt. Will felt the cold iron under his fingers, he felt the doctor‘s muscular chest shiver and tighten underneath his touch. And while his free hand curved the back of Hannibal‘s neck they lost themselves in kisses again, his lips and tongue all the cannibal‘s and noone fully aware who of them was breathing and which part belonged to the other. 

Will felt powerfully moved. Right now, the most dangerous creature that had ever walked the earth rested inside his arms, vulnerable and in need to be loved. And this creature was not only made of darkness, but also the most beautiful, otherworldly love affair of nature. And somehow Will could leash and unleash it like a dog. 

This realization had been hidden in every letter of love, every game they had played with each other. But true surrender had a prize, it only came with total intimacy. Complete disclosure. And Hannibal hesitated.

His stirred up eyes apologized as he covered Will‘s palm with his own. 

,What is it Hannibal?‘ Will whispered half deathened by his own arousal.

The doctor suddenly left their embrace and took a step back facing the floor. Will could sense his suffering, the nameless, numbing fear that lived inside of him. The only power that had the ability to scare Hannibal Lecter to death. It was death itself, the infinte black hole of vulnerabilty that rotated inside Hannibal‘s soul. The core ingredient to all his murders. 

And Will intuitively understood what his counterpart needed. 

He got up from the kitchen counter, straightened his clothes, zipped up his jeans and wordless took Hannibal‘s hands, who still stood in front of him. Will draw the older man close, wrapped his arms around him like a protection shield and tenderly kissed him one more time, before gently approaching his ear with his lips.

,I need your full trust, Hannibal.‘ he whispered. ,Quit pro quo Doctor Lecter, I‘ll be upstairs.'

 

\---

 

Inside Hannibal‘s bedroom the sun was still climbing behind the high window frame and the gleaming sunrays met Will‘s cheeks, who still felt feverish and blushed. As he looked out, searching the lightblue sky and the cherry trees underneath, his racing heart found a brief moment of silence. 

He had left Hannibal in the kitchen without another word. Now it was on him to overcome the burden of a lifetime.

Will knew that this was not an easy task and trust the one skill, this eloquent, brilliant man had never had the chance to shine in. He took a deep, warming breath to cast out a shiver, his body an awaiting refugium for the cannibal.

And as he stood there, his eyes circling the roof, furniture and curtains, it suddenly dawned on him. 

_  I have been here before. Not only in this room, but right in this exact spot. _

Then he felt a presence in the room. He turned around and found Hannibal standing there, looking at him in silence. 

Will swallowed his bewilderdness. He had awaited the other man, yet was still surprised by the unfolding of the scene. 

,I think I dreamed..about this.‘ Will said.

,So did I.‘ Hannibal answered. His voice was deep and tender now as he moved forward crossing the space between them. 

Suddenly the air felt heavy, almost electrical, and Will, unconsciously moved back towards the wall. Hannibal closed in until he stood right in front of him, only inches away. 

They looked at each other in silence. 

Hannibal crooked his head slightly, his eyes still lost in Will‘s. ,I believe you are right. Quit pro quo Will Graham.‘ 

Then everything happened fast. 

Will felt a hand on his throat as Hannibal roughly pressed him against the wall, leaned into him and forced his lips between Will‘s. He tried to breath, both taken away by the other man‘s urgency and his own astonishment, but Hannibal‘s grip tightened as he started to lick into Will‘s mouth. 

Will pushed against him, only able to move him inches, gasping for air until Hannibal let go of his throat and his fingers tightened in Will‘s curls instead. The doctor kissed him harder and faster with every single breath and every touch shivered through Will‘s entire body, reaching the sweet spot between his thighs until he was so hard, that he could painfully feel his own weight..

In that moment, Hannibal let go of him and stepped back. Out of breath and out of his mind, Will stared at the doctor, still unable for a useful response. 

Then Hannibal unbuckled his belt and Will heard the sound of his zippers, but didn‘t dare to look down. 

Hannibal‘s voice was a low, almost inaudible whisper as he said: ,Go down on your knees.‘

And Will obeyed. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its not perfect cause my English is pretty rusty at the moment. But I felt you and I deserved a bit of smut - or: the both of them did :) Sorry for the lazy update, there will be at least one more chapter to this story.

Hannibal took a moment to drink in every detail of the image in front of him. Will Graham, on his knees, with agitated eyes that seemed to beg for redemption.

His chest rose and fell quicker now. His fingers ghosted jittery over Will's hair until he grabbed a bundle of curls. With the other hand he reached into his fly and started stroking himself.

,You're beautiful..' Hannibal mumbled, gently caressing the younger men's sculp while moving his hand back and forth in a slow, cautious rhythm. His gaze zeroed in on Will Graham's slightly parted lips. The man to his feet sat perfectly still. Awaiting his command.

Hannibal let go of Will's curls for a moment and slid one of his fingers under Will's chin, forcing him to look up. He searched for consent in Will's face but couldn't read the strange expression in his eyes. He buried his hand in Will's hair again, whispering more terms of endearment while taking his already hard cock out and rubbing it along Will Graham's cheek.

,My darling..I'll take care of you..' Lust had taken over, and Hannibal was ready to give in. He found Will's parted lips and without another hesitation, shoved himself deep into Will's mouth.

A surprised, suffocated sound escaped Will's throat but he did not pull back. Instead he parted his lips further, trying to make room to take more of Hannibal.

The intensity of the pleasure hit Hannibal like a shockwave. He felt caught in an abyss, about to throw the last self control over board and at the same time clung to it like a life jacket. His glans rubbed against Will's palate with every single thrust and he wanted so bad to push all the way in that the tension grew into physical pain.

He started fucking Will in deep concentration until saliva dripped from both sides of Will's lips and his eyes filled with tears.

Hannibal felt his orgasm build and pushed deeper. Once, twice, penetrating Will's throat and drawing desperate, chocked sounds from his chest. Hannibal closed his eyes and focused on the sensation. Nothing had ever felt this irresistable, almost too sweet - akin to a devilish force. Not even his kills could put up with this insane pleasure.

He wasn't aware of losing control, simply because he never had before. But the next thing he realized was how he violently forced himself into Will's throat while the younger man struggled and almost suffocated under his firm grip.

He tried to slow himself down, tried to stop but couldn't. Then - finally - salvation hit as giant waves of pleasure sucked him in and left no room for thoughts or the world around him anymore.

For a second there was only silence. Then all his senses returned in an instant. Behind his back he heard Will cough and gasp for air and realized, that he  instinctively had pulled away and spilled his come all over the floor.

Hannibal turned towards Will, reached out for him and placed kisses all over his face. ,Are you ok? Did I hurt you Will?' 

Will whom's breath had returned to a steady pace again looked up, locking eyes with the cannibal. He still seemed to overwhelmed to talk but then found his words again. 

,No..no. Even though you lost your cool. A rare occasion for Hannibal Lecter.' he answered. A small, almost invisible smirk played around his lips that made Hannibal smile. And he reached for his little mongoose and kissed him all over again.  


End file.
